La asesina
by Mariaguer26
Summary: Lili una chica a la que nadie que la haya visto a salido con vida más conocida como "la sombra sangrienta" siempre teniendo que matar a alguien pero bueno era su trabajo al fin y al cabo ¿no? Pero la palabra clave de esta frase es ERA ya que dejó de serlo con la llegada de un hombre o mejor dicho un vampiro que se atrevió a ofrecerle un trato que no pudo rechazar.
1. Prólogo: el trato

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa o bueno todo lo silenciosa que puede ser una ciudad a esas horas tan intempestivas de la noche hasta que un grito rompió ese silencio fue un grito aterrado y lleno de dolor y que a todo aquel que lo escuchó le recorrió un escalofrío pero que aun así nadie se atrevió a ir hacia la procedencia de ese grito, un oscuro callejón, un callejón de estos a los que nadie quiere entrar y que solo verlos te da mala espina excepto para aquellos que tengan malas intenciones como era el caso Lili aunque era más conocida como "la sombra sangrienta" nadie sabía quién o como era ya que si llegabas a verla significa que ya estas prácticamente muerto pero a diferencia de como decían que era los rumores, los cuales decían que era un monstruo horrible y que por ello no se mostraba a nadie, Lili era muy hermosa, con una piel clara que la hacía ver delicada, un pelo negro como el carbón y unos ojos de un color bastante extraño ,un hermoso color plateado sin embargo su cuerpo llevaba unas andrajosas ropas negras, una sudadera con capucha la cual llevaba puesta, y uno vaqueros muy desgastados con un cinturón en donde llevaba sus armas junto con unos zapatos de deporte también desgastados, quien la simplemente diría que es una joven bella aunque muy fría ya que en sus ojos había una frialdad que dejaba helado a todo aquel que los veía y a los que pocos podían mantenerle la mirada.

Y bueno supongo que ya os habréis imaginado porque lo de sombra, siempre vestida de negro y a la que nadie ha llegado a ver sin morir pero ¿por qué sangrienta? Simple estaba llena de sangre, sangre procedente de la persona que acababa de gritar y que ahora se encontraba en el suelo inerte aunque realmente siempre dejaba el lugar por donde pasaba lleno de sangre y tenía sangre encima por mucho que se limpiara ya que siempre tenía que matar a alguien bueno era su trabajo al fin y al cabo ¿no? Pero la palabra clave de esa frase es ERA ya que dejó de serlo con la llegada de un hombre humano o al menos eso creían todas los humanos que lo veían, el único "humano" que se atrevió a entrar en ese callejón.

-No estas cansada de estar en la calle, de trabajar para la gente que odias, sombra sangrienta o debería decir Lili.- dijo el hombre después de entrar al callejón.

-¿cómo sabes mi... Bah da igual lárgate o te mataré.- dijo la asesina con una voz fría y sin sentimientos que hubiera hecho que a cualquier persona correr por su vida, pero ese hombre tan hermoso no era cualquier persona.

-ja ja no, no me mataras tu no matas o no ser que te lo ordenen- dijo el hombre con voz burlona al igual que su sonrisa sabiendo que ella odiaba las ordenes pero no tenía otra opción.

Y en un movimiento rápido, tan rápido que ningún ojo humano podría haberlo visto la chica se encontraba delante del hombre con un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿quién eres y como me conoces?- dijo la chica después de un momento pensando en que el hombre reaccionaria corriendo después de poner el cuchillo en su cuello o al menos alguna reacción, pero el hombre ni se inmuto sino que se mantuvo con esa sonrisa burlona que estaba empezando a poner de los nervios a la asesina.

-que quien soy, eso no es importante yo solo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato, si aceptas te diré quién soy y también la protegeré nadie podrá dañarla y tú serás libre.-

-¿y que tendría que hacer yo?- dijo la chica aún con el cuchillo en su cuello.

\- oh nada, tan solo irte a vivir con mis hijos- dijo el hombre manteniendo su sonrisa burlona.

-ya claro, demasiado bonito para ser cierto ¿dónde está el truco?- dijo la chica después de soltar una corta y seca carcajada sarcástica.

\- no tiene truco.-dijo el hombre siempre manteniendo esa voz y sonrisa burlona haciendo que la chica se enfadara pensando que solo se estaba burlando de ella lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar más el cuchillo haciendo que saliera un hilo de sangre pero el hombre siguió sin moverse ni reaccionar ante el cuchillo pegado a su cuello.

-de verdad crees que me voy a creer eso, por tu ropa claramente eres un hombre rico con una alta posición social lo que te da mucho poder y yo solamente soy chica sin apenas dinero que se gana la vida quitando vidas sin compasión, y está claro que no eres un alma caritativa, los ricos nunca lo son, los ricos no ayudan a los pobres ni siquiera son capaces de acercase para ellos solo somos herramientas que les sirven para hacer el trabajo sucio y así no ensuciarse ellos, se creen demasiado superiores como para siquiera tratarlos bien para ellos no somos más que basura cuando en realidad la basura lo son ellos.-dijo la chica con mucho odio en cada palabra que salía de su boca y con sus ojos brillando como plata fundida tanto que solo mirarla te quemaba lo cual más que asustarlo como debería haberlo hecho ese hombre sonrió aún más si eso era posible.

-ahh- suspiro el hombre con fascinación- cuanto odio en un cuerpo tan delicado y bonito pero a la vez tan letal, es tan hermoso.- dijo el hombre.

La asesina seguía mirándolo con ese mar de plata fundida que tenía por ojos mientras que el silencio se formaba entre ellos hasta que el hombre lo volvió a romper.

-de acuerdo te lo diré- dijo al cabo de los segundos- quiero que te cases con uno de mis hijos tu elegirás con cuál de ellos te casaras.- dejando a la chica sorprendida aunque no lo demostró.

-pero ¿por qué yo? soy una asesina no deberías elegir a una chica rica de alta sociedad o algo por el estilo.- dijo la chica otra vez con voz fría y bajando el cuchillo aunque por dentro aún seguía atónita.

-la pregunta es ¿porque no tú? Eres una chica muy bella y que tienes modales aunque los escondas- dijo el hombre.- ah, se me olvidaba mencionarte todos mis hijos son vampiros.- siguió diciendo pero esta vez mostrando una sonrisa con unos colmillos mucho más grandes de lo normal.

-así que es por eso- murmuró más para sí misma que para el hombre pero sin perder ese matiz frío en la voz- ¿y por qué debería aceptar vivir en una casa llena de chupa-sangres?- preguntó con desprecio y mirando fijamente al hombre sin cuestionarse la existencia de los vampiros ya que sabía que existían muchos seres además de los humanos, ya que ella era uno de esos seres.

-acaso no quieres tener un techo bajo el que dormir, ser libre de sus órdenes, yo no te daré órdenes y podrás defenderte si mis hijos te atacan lo único que no podrás hacer es matarlos ni irte por más de un día de la casa.- dijo pero al ver que iba a rechazarlo sacó su As bajo la manga, aunque aún le quedaban unos cuantos más pero todavía no pondría todas sus cartas sobre la mesa todavía aún quedaba mucho para terminar su juego y que por supuesto él fuera el ganador.-acaso no quieres salvarla, sacarla de allí.- sabiendo que aceptaría y sus planes se cumplirían sonrió esta vez malvadamente haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío a la asesina aunque fue tan leve que pensarías que te lo has imaginado pero él supo que no lo era lo que lo hizo sonreír aún más haciéndolo aún más terrorífico solo que esta vez ella se controló y no reaccionó.

-si aceptara, ¿la llevarías con una familia de verdad una que la quiera y la cuide como si fuera de verdad parte de ella?- dijo reflejando en su voz algo de vulnerabilidad porque sí, esa asesina sin sentimientos tenía una debilidad y esa debilidad era ella, su hermana pequeña.

-pues claro incluso antes de llevarte a la casa te enseñare su nueva y amorosa familia- dijo todavía sin perder la sonrisa.-y que dices ¿aceptas o no?-

-acepto.- se escuchó responder a la chica resonando en el callejón debido a la fuerza y decisión con la que lo dijo la asesina o bueno ya no tan asesina ¿no es así? Ahora tan solo sería otra novia sacrificada pero una novia muy diferente a las demás ella lo tenía claro, ella no se dejaría manejar por nadie.

* * *

 **Bueno pues esto ha sido el prólogo quizá me quedo un poco largo no sé decídanlo vosotros de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado esta es mi primera historia así que por favor dejen un comentario ya sea positivo o una crítica para saber si les ha gustado.**

 **Y Si hay algún fallo ortográfico lo siento mucho.**

 **Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Las reflexiones y la llamada

Un rato después de hablar con el hombre quien le dijo a Lili que era Tougo Sakamaki un famoso político por lo menos para los humanos porque su verdadero nombre era Karlheinz el rey de los vampiros, el saberlo hizo que Lili creara un prejuicio de sus hijos sin ni siquiera verlos, ella pensó que serían unos chicos ricos mimados que se creían superiores y que podían hacer lo que quisieran por el hecho de tener dinero y poder solo por ser los hijos del rey de los vampiros, es decir, que ellos no habían movido un dedo en su vida y no sabían lo que era el sufrimiento, lo que era pasar hambre, lo que era vivir el día sin saber si al siguiente morirás por culpa de las crueles calles que no perdonan a nadie ni a niños, ni a mujeres, ni a hombres pero estaba segura que les encantaría causarlo como a todos los ricos que su único entretenimiento es hacer sufrir a los pobres, seguramente diréis pero no todos son así y tal vez es así pero para Lili alguien que ha crecido en la pobreza envidiando a esas personas con enormes mansiones en donde vivir y con tanto dinero que podrían bañarse en él pero incapaces de dar un solo céntimo a una niña pidiendo dinero para poder comer al menos una comida durante todo el día y que encima compartía con su hermana aunque que normalmente el dinero solo llegaba para un bollo de pan y si no llegaba tenía que robar lo que hacía que se ganase grandes palizas si la pillaban.

Un poco más tarde Lili se dirigió hacia la nueva casa de su hermana, quien ahora se encontraba con la que iba a ser su nueva y amorosa familia, cuando llegó a un claro los miró desde la lejanía comprobando si realmente la querían y la aceptan pero tal como dijo Karlheinz así era, para ella era muy fácil saber si una persona era buena o mala si había sufrido o si no lo había hecho ya que uno de sus dones o maldiciones según por donde se vea era ver el alma de la gente lo cual era un don muy útil ya que podía ver cómo era una persona aunque esta fingiera pero también era una maldición ya que era nauseabundo ver todas esas almas corroídas por la oscuridad y que hacían que Lili perdiera la esperanza de que hubiera más almas puras como su hermana ya que para ella todo el mundo menos su hermana era un ser oscuro que no merece compasión pero en ese todo el mundo se incluía así misma porque ella se consideraba un monstruo, pero que debía ser así para poder protegerse y proteger a su adorada hermana pero ahora volvería a estar corroída por la dolorosa soledad aunque no lo demostrase.

Por esto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente iba a separarse de su hermana, esa hermana por la que había recibido sus castigos a la que había protegido desde que tenía uso de razón de este podrido mundo, por ella era por la que tenía esas marcas aunque ella no lo supiera pero tampoco se lo diría porque nunca le diría algo que pudiera hacerla sufrir o sentirse culpable aunque eso significara mantenerla en la ignorancia.

Luego reflexiono sobre su pasado pensando en que pronto se iría de esas asquerosas calles en donde se había criado, cualquiera pensaría que ella estaría feliz con ello pero no era así porque para ella esas calles eran su casa, la única casa que había tenido desde esos 7 tiernos años que se convirtieron en unos años infernales como los que los siguieron después del incidente, pero ese era su pasado, un pasado lleno de oscuridad donde su única luz era su hermana.

Todos estos pensamientos tan confusos mezclándose con recuerdos dolorosos harían que una persona normal hiciera por lo menos una mueca pero ella no era una persona normal, ella era un monstruo al que le habían arrancado los sentimientos haciendo que en su rostro no hubiera sentimiento alguno por mucho dolor, sufrimiento o si quiera cariño, este era otro de los motivos por lo que su hermana estaba mejor con esa familia, una familia capaz de mostrarle esos sentimientos o eso pensaba ella mientras miraba al infinito distraídamente hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien la sorprendió hasta tal punto que reaccionó físicamente pero recuperó rápido la compostura y dirigió una mirada de profundo odio hacia el hombre que había conseguido hacerla reaccionar físicamente, rompiendo por unos segundos su fría máscara, dos veces ni nada menos en tan solo 24 horas lo que era muy peligroso y le hizo replantearse su trato pero no tenía opción era por su hermana.

\- Oh, te sorprendí- dijo el Sr. Sakamaki con una sonrisa burlona y poniendo un brazo encima de sus hombros- lo siento no era mi intención, hija mía.- Pero ambos sabían que lo había hecho aposta para intentar romper su preciada máscara, la cual la había salvado en muchas ocasiones pero que no parecía funcionar contra el Sakamaki y el cual estaba burlándose de ella lo que empezó a enfadar mucho a la chica quien frunció el ceño en señal de enfado ya que ese era uno de los únicos sentimientos que no podía controlar pero que era el más peligroso porque ella enfadada era demasiado destructiva.

-No lo hiciste- dijo la chica con esa voz helada pero con el ceño fruncido mientras se apartaba de hombre para apartar el brazo.- y no me llames hija tuya.-

-o vamos, pero si vas a serlo dentro de poco ya que te vas a casar con uno de mis hijos.- dijo Karl volviendo a colocar la mano mientras seguía sonriendo lo que hizo que ella se enfadara más y que sus ojos volvieran a quemar como plata fundida ese hombre tenía un don para enfadarla.

-Primero quita tu asqueroso brazo de encima mía- dijo Lili con una voz tenebrosa.- segundo no me vuelvas a llamar hija tuya o te cortare la lengua y por último borra esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara de una maldita vez o te la partiré justo después de haberte cortado la lengua.- siguió prácticamente gruñendo intentando contenerse para no matar ese maldito hombre.

-Jajaja- se empezó a carcajearse el hombre al ver el parecido con la actitud de sus hijos pero quitando su mano ya que no era tonto ella prometió no matar a sus hijos pero no dijo nada de él y podría cambiar de opinión ya que al fin y al cabo no sabía con exactitud cuánto quería a su hermana.

-De que te ríes.- volvió a gruñir Lili a punto de saltar encima de él y matarlo.

-De nada, es solo que te vas a llevar muy bien con mis hijos.- dijo Karl entre suspiros y secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír.-tal vez tú y Subaru podríais hacer una competición de gruñidos.-

-Eso lo dudo.- murmuró la ex-asesina ignorando el último comentario estúpido del hombre y calmándose un poco a sí misma pero aún con el ceño fruncido se giró y dijo- tsk... ya cállate y vámonos de una vez.

 **Mientras en la mansión Sakamaki**

Un tedioso sonido empezaba a molestar a un joven de pelo rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azules pero que normalmente no se le veían ya que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo con sus cascos puestos conectados a un mp3 que tenía enganchado al cuello y por donde se escuchaba una hermosa y relajante música clásica.

Pero el tedioso sonido, que en realidad era un teléfono, no dejo de sonar haciendo que el bello durmiente terminara por despertar de su ¿tercera siesta del día? o tal vez era la cuarta bueno el caso es que hizo que el joven se levantara a descolgar el teléfono no sin antes quitarse uno de sus cascos.

-Tsk... Que ruidoso.-masculló con voz adormilada el chico rubio.

-Qué forma es esa de saludar a tu padre, Shu- con su tono burlón de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres, Karl?- dijo secamente el chico llamado Shu ignorando el comentario anterior del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Fufufu... Que maleducado eres- dijo Karl riéndose de él- pero bueno el caso es que va a llegar una nueva invitada espero que la tratéis con bien y no la matéis.

-¿Otra novia de sacrificio? Pero... ¿No tenemos ya a Yui?- dijo Shu confundido pero todavía con esa voz adormilada.

-Sí, pero ella es diferente.- respondió Karl.- ah y casi se me olvida tened cuidado y procurad no enfadarla.- terminó de decir con tono divertido para después colgar dejando a nuestro querido bello durmiente confundido pero tenía demasiado sueño para pensar así que se volvió a colocar el casco que le faltaba y se durmió mientras escuchaba su adorada música clásica.

* * *

 **Bueno esto ha sido todo espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que comentéis.**

 **Por cierto ahora entiendo cuando dicen la rabia y a la vez pena que da que se te borre un capítulo por poco me pongo a llorar XD.**

 **Y por último he decidido que Yui va a estar en la historia aunque solo diré que me cae mal así que si eres su fan lo siento mucho.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Rize Kamishiro: gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando el personaje pero desde ya te aviso de que quedan muchos misterios por descubrir sobre Lili.**

 **Doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto** **en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	3. Conociendo a los hijos

Y allí se encontraba Lili delante de las rejas de la casa de los Sakamaki o más bien la mansión de los Sakamaki que aunque era muy bonita también era bastante siniestra o al menos por la noche lo parecía pero ella tan solo la veía indiferente pensando en todo el dinero malgastado en esa absurdamente grande mansión mientras que era acompañada del ser que conseguía traerle dolores de cabeza solo con el simple hecho de hablar y de quien esperaba que se fuera pronto por su salud mental y por suerte sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo mi querida Lili- se despidió el hombre sin embargo la chica ni lo miró, así que el hombre un poco molesto porque le ignorara quiso molestarla antes de irse además así tendría un buen espectáculo ya que sabía que sus hijos iban a terminar de enfadarla y sería muy divertido verlo, desde lejos por supuesto, donde su seguridad no corriera peligro - Oh vamos Lili ¿ni siquiera te vas a despedir de tu papá?- pregunto burlonamente.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy tu hija y lárgate de una vez.- dijo Lili mientras se giraba, estaba empezando a molestarse otra vez realmente ese hombre conseguía ponerla de los nervios, no había parado de decir durante todo el camino que será su hija pronto lo cual la molestaba mucho, para ella ese hombre jamás seria su padre antes muerta.

\- Sé que cuando me vaya me vas a echar de menos.- dijo con esa sonrisa que él sabía que Lili odiaba y que ponía únicamente para molestarla más.

-Nunca.- dijo Lili gruñendo y con ese ceño fruncido tan característico de ella.

-Oh que linda, si ya te pusiste en modo Subaru- dijo Karl viendo como ella empezaba a reaccionar y sabiendo que iba siendo hora de que se fuera antes de que corriera el riesgo de salir herido.- uy casi me olvido que tengo prisa así que me voy.- siguió diciendo apresuradamente.

-Ya era hora- Dijo Lili calmándose a sí misma a base de repetirse mentalmente una y otra vez que era por su hermana y que debía soportar.

\- mmm... Antes de que me vaya te advierto que yo te permito salir tal y como prometimos pero lo que digan mis hijos es otra cosa- Mencionó el hombre viendo a la chica quien era prácticamente una bomba de relojería.

-¿Como que otra cosa? Usted prometió que yo podría salir cuando quisiese pero no más de un día- dijo Lili con tono agresivo, muy agresivo a quien le estaban empezando a fallar los métodos para calmarse a sí misma.

-Sí y repito yo te lo permito pero tendrás que hablarlo con mis hijos- dijo el hombre empezando a caminar hacia atrás disimuladamente lo que hizo que a Lili se le ocurrieran unos métodos de tortura muy dolorosos que podría utilizar con el hombre-recuerda que no tienes permitido matarlos, adiós hija- dijo el hombre tele transportándose a un lugar lejos de esa bomba de relojería que sería muy divertido ver estallar pero no tanto si te encuentras dentro su onda de choque por suerte él había escogido un lugar desde donde la vería pero no sería alcanzado o al menos eso creía.

Mientras Lili estaba que echaba humo pensado en que si esos estúpidos chicos ricos y mimados se atrevían a prohibirle salir los torturaría hasta que gritaran piedad y luego saldría a dar una vuelta lo quisieran o no aunque no creía que después de su tortura tuvieran mucha fuerza para reprocharle nada esto consiguió sacarle una sonrisa siniestra.

Al cabo de un rato en el que había soltado mínimo 100 insultos hacia ese insufrible hombre Lili consiguió calmarse un poco, volviendo a poner su máscara de indiferencia y cogiendo un poco de aire pasó por la reja observando con detalle los jardines que tenía que admitir que eran muy bonitos, tanto que se quedó parada mirando con un poco más de detenimiento ese precioso paisaje lleno de rosas ya que para Lili la naturaleza era algo fascinante y hermoso.

Poco después siguió andando con tranquilidad hasta esa pesada puerta la cual tocó pero se abrió sola lo que le pareció un poco cliché pero no le dio más importancia y entró al lugar que para cualquier humano seria el infierno, pero que para ella que llevaba viviendo gran parte de su vida en el verdadero infierno esa estúpida mansión no significaba nada.

Una vez entró se encontró con una araña muy lujosa al igual que el resto de la enorme entrada haciéndola volver a pensar en todo el dinero gastado estúpidamente, siguió analizando la habitación hasta que se encontró con una chica rubia mirándola fijamente tenía cara de inocente pero Lili sabía que esa chica no tenía un pelo de inocente, detrás de esa cara se encontraba un alma muy oscura que hizo que a Lili se le revolviera el estómago.

\- Corre, huye de aquí ahora que aún puedes- dijo la chica corriendo hacia Lili con cara de preocupación claramente falsa- venga que haces ahí parada no tenemos más tiempo-

-¿Tiempo para que, chinchinasi?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes irrumpiendo en la habitación con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras la chica frente a Lili trago saliva y puso cara de miedo de nuevo falso, digamos que esta chica no hacía más que fingir en todo momento lo que no le gustó nada a Lili-¿y tú quién eres?- volvió a preguntar de manera despectiva el mismo chico.

-Y a ti que te importa, para ser un niño rico tienes muy mala educación ni te has presentado antes de hablar- dijo Lili fríamente sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-tsk... Como te atreves a hablarle así a ore-sama.- dijo el chico con tono de superioridad e intentando intimidarla apareciendo a unos pasos de Lili en menos de un segundo pero aun así esta no reacciono lo que extrañó al chico.- eres muy rara, melón- dijo mirando a sus pechos lo que la hizo darse cuenta de a qué se refería con ese mote al mirar a la chica hipócrita y recordar que antes la había llamado chinchinasi, haciendo referencia a que está como una tabla de planchar lo que la hizo enojarse por el mote aunque no lo demostrara AÚN.

-¿A quién llamas melón, oreo-baka?- dijo Lili otra vez fría aunque por dentro estuviera disfrutando darle su merecido.

-¡Insolente, te voy a...- pero justo cuando iba a seguir hablando apareció un chico con gafas y el pelo negro apareciendo de la nada en la habitación.

-¡Ayato, Yui! ¡Dejad de hacer tanto ruido!- dijo el chico interrumpiendo al otro llamado Ayato y recorriendo con la mirada la habitación hasta que sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los fríos ojos plateados de Lili- ¿Y usted quién es?- preguntó el chico peli-negro educadamente mientras se subía las gafas al puente de la nariz pero con un aire de superioridad, al parecer la idea de Lili de como eran los hijos de ese hombre no iba muy desencaminada.

-Soy Lili, solo Lili encantada de conocerle.- decidió responder Lili con educación pero sin sentimiento alguno.

-Yo soy Reiji Sakamaki y también es un placer conocerla señorita Lili ya que al parecer usted si tiene modales.-dijo mientras miraba mal a Ayato quien masculló algo mientras giraba la cabeza y a Yui quien la bajo.-y si no es muy impertinente ¿me podría decir por qué se encuentra aquí?- preguntó mientras se dirigían al salón como había indicado el chico con la mano, supuestamente dando la opción de no decirlo pero todos notaron que realmente era una orden disfrazada de pregunta, que decía "dime inmediatamente porque estás aquí o sufrirás" y que se dirigía hacia Lili lo que la hizo enfadar aún más ya que no le gustaban las ordenes pero aun así siguió sin demostrarlo en su rostro estaba teniendo más paciencia de la normal.

-Estoy aquí porque el Sr. Sakamaki me dijo que de ahora en adelante viviría aquí con sus hijos como...- Justo cuando iba a seguir diciendo que sabía que eran vampiros e iba a ser su novia de sacrificio la interrumpió otro chico muy parecido al primero solo que tenía un sombrero, sus ojos eran más gatunos y tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su cara que ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de la oreja de Lili.

\- fufufu... Así que tú vas a ser otra nueva bitch-chan ¿no es así?- le susurró riéndose un poco el pervertido en el oído a Lili.

-Yo no...- pero cuando iba a seguir hablando otro más solo que este era más bajito, tenía el pelo y los ojos de color morado y que llevaba un oso de peluche agarrado la volvió a interrumpir apareciendo al otro lado de lo cara.

-No, ella será mi nueva muñeca ¿verdad Teddy?- dijo hablando más para el oso de peluche que para los demás.

-Eso no es así, yo no...- pero de nuevo la interrumpieron impidiendo que ella se defendiese de lo que le decían los estúpidos e incompetentes que estaban a su lado, lo que la estaba enfadando al punto de que había un pequeño indicio del enfado en su cara apenas perceptible pero allí estaba tanto por las interrupciones como por el trato que estaba recibiendo.

El nuevo chico que apareció en el salón más específicamente en el sofá tumbado, este era el chico que conocemos como Shu, el bello durmiente, que habló hace poco con su padre por teléfono pero que no le había dicho a nadie que ella venía porque le daba demasiada pereza.

-Hacéis mucho ruido, no me dejáis dormir.- dijo interrumpiendo a Lili con su voz adormilada.

-Shu ¿tú sabías algo de esto?-preguntó Reiji con odio en la mirada.

-Sí, "esa persona" dijo que la tratáramos bien, que no la matáramos y que tengamos cuidado no es bueno hacerla enfadar."- dijo Shu perezosamente.

-Oh entonces tal vez no seas bitch-chan sino kitty-chan seguro que eres una gatita en la...- dijo de forma pervertida el chico de ojos gatunos hasta que el chico que faltaba uno con el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos lo interrumpió de una forma bastante extraña, rompiendo una pared.

-Tsk... Eres un pervertido- gruñó el chico quien supuso Lili que sería Subaru por lo que le había contado Karl y las comparaciones de gruñidos que no había parado de hacer, ese recuerdo dejó a Lili a punto de estallar.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí haré las presentaciones viendo que nadie lo va a hacer- refiriéndose con ese nadie a Shu- El holgazán allí tirado es el mayor Shu, luego vengo yo Reiji, después los trillizos Laito, Kanato y Ayato en ese orden y por último Subaru.- presentó Reiji a todos los hermanos Sakamaki y señalándolos según iba nombrándolos -ah y esa de allí es Yui tú serás como ella, una novia sacrificada, no, no hay ningún error y sí, somos vampiros- terminó de decir Reiji a unas preguntas no preguntadas que de las que Lili ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ya sé que no es ningún error, que soy una novia sacrificada y que sois vampiros pero antes que nada os diré unas cuantas normas...- y por tercera vez la volvieron a interrumpir con una no muy agradable frase que terminó por explotar a la bomba de relojería.

-Ja, que estúpida tú tan solo eres un contenedor de sangre, tú no puedes poner normas, las normas las pondrá ore-sama y una de ellas es que ore-sama será todas tus primeras veces ¿has entendido, melón? Eso significa que no puedes dejar que nadie te muerda o te toque antes que yo.- dijo Ayato burlándose de ella un error que pagará bastante caro junto con sus hermanos.

-Ayato, creo que no debiste decir eso "esa persona" dijo que no la hagamos enfadar- dijo Shu abriendo un ojo observando a la chica que ahora tenía su mirada tapada por su flequillo y estaba temblando de pura rabia que Laito confundió con que se iba a poner a llorar y que hiciera un comentario que también pagará muy caro.

-Oh vamos kitty-chan no llores ¿quieres que nos divirtamos tu y yo juntos?- dijo con unas clara segundas intenciones lo que termino de rematar a la chica y haciendo que empezara el espectáculo.

-¿Melón?¿kitty-chan?¿Llorar?¿Con quién creéis que estás hablando, estúpidos?- comenzó Lili cuya voz sonaba con gélida ira que les puso los vellos de punta a todos los allí presentes- os habéis atrevido a insultarme, a interrumpirme y no una sino ¡tres veces!, a burlarse de mí y no solo vosotros sino también vuestro maldito padre pero se acabó, prometí que no os mataría y no lo haré pero eso no significa que no pueda dañaros hay muchas maneras de causar mucho dolor sin matar y por desgracia para vosotros yo las sé todas.-dijo esta vez levantando la mirada dejando que vieran esa mirada de color plata que los abrasó al sentir su intensidad junto con su ceño fruncido.

-Tu-tu no pu-puedes hacernos nada, humana- tartamudeo Subaru tontamente por culpa de esa mirada que los había dejado paralizados a todos.

-Y quien te ha dicho a ti que yo soy humana, thundere de mierda- dijo sacando un cuchillo, que hizo que Subaru reaccionara y apareciera en otro lugar da la habitación pero igual un cuchillo cortó su mejilla.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, chupa-sangre? Ninguno va a salir de aquí sin pagar las consecuencias.- se escuchó en un gruñido siniestro a su espalda procedente de la ex-asesina que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío a los vampiros.

 **Mientras tanto Karlheinz**

Desde donde él estaba podía ver a sus hijos intentar huir de la bestia a la que habían provocado y escuchar los gritos sobretodo de Ayato y Laito lo que hizo que se tirara un buen rato riéndose desde la seguridad del lugar en donde se encontraba hasta que todo se quedó en silencio, este supuso que ya todo había terminado así que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero entonces escuchó un ruido que lo hizo palidecer.

-De verdad creías que te me iba a escapar, Karl- dijo una voz a su espalda- debiste haberte ido en su momento en vez de disfrutar del espectáculo pero ahora es tarde ya eres parte del espectáculo.- después de que la voz con helada furia dijera eso se puso aún más pálido si esoe era posible, esa chica era el diablo en persona.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que lo alargué demasiado pero bueno vosotros/as decidís.**

 **La verdad no sabía que apodo ponerle de Ayato a ella así que me decidí por melón, no sé qué decís, el insisto hacia Ayato es de otra persona que la verdad no recuerdo quien era pero creo que lo he visto en más de uno y la verdad es que me gustó además que no se me ocurría otro si se os ocurre algún otro no me importaría ponerlo.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Rize Kamishiro** **: sí, es que me encanta la idea de que se peleen a gruñidos entre Subaru y Lili de todas maneras hay una explicación que aún no diré de que Lili gruña tanto.**

 **Skarllet Northman:** **me alegro de que te resulte interesante Lili y tal como le dije a Rize aún quedan muchos misterios sobre ella que descubrir.**

 **PrLovato22** **: gracias esperó que te guste este capítulo también y estoy intentando subir cada poco tiempo pero este capítulo era un poco más largo por lo que tardé más.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	4. ¿Normas?¡Jamás!

Al día siguiente del "altercado" en el cual Shu consiguió varios cortes al igual que Reiji pero ellos más o menos se pudieron escapar antes de que se desatara el verdadero infierno, sin embargo los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte Laito y Ayato eran los más destrozados tenían cortes por todas parte a cada cual más doloroso, Kanato también pero él se encontraba más destrozado por los daños hechos a su querido oso Teddy que casi no tenía cabeza, otros fueron Subaru y Yui quienes terminaron inconscientes no mucho después de que se desatara el caos, uno por luchar y la otra por no ser capaz de soportar, lo que la hacía, a los ojos de Lili una persona débil que no duraría nada sola y encima una hipócrita aunque para Lili es mucho peor ser una mentirosa que puede traicionar en cualquier momento que ser débil y por último el rey vampiro Karlheinz quien había conseguido escapar con algunos rasguños no muy graves.

Por suerte para todos allí excepto para Yui al ser vampiros se recuperaban rápido y poco después las heridas se habían cerrado y se dirigían de nuevo hacia el salón donde se encontraba la muchacha que había causado todo el revuelo.

Lili se había quedado allí, después de buscar a Karlheinz, a esperar que le dijesen donde está su habitación pero todos estaban dormidos o inconscientes en sus dormitorios, ya que los que todavía seguían conscientes los habían llevado por orden de Reiji.

Y allí se encontraba esa diablesa con cara de ángel tumbada en el sofá donde se había quedado dormida de tanto esperar.

-Ore-sama cree que deberíamos matarla ahora que podemos- susurró Ayato con ese aire de superioridad pero sin alzar la voz, sabiendo que era mejor no despertarla tal vez lo hacía de mal humor y él no quería volver a verla enfadada.- es demasiado peligrosa.-

-"Esa persona dijo que no la matáramos, aunque realmente merece un castigo por sus malos modales.- susurró también Reiji mirando atentamente la respiración de la chica para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida.

-A mí me encantaría encargarme, no me importa que kitty-chan tenga garras así será más divertido domarla- susurró esta vez Laito mientras se iba acercando a Lili con precaución- mmm... Kitty-chan tiene un olor muy rico y excitante.- siguió susurrando mientras estaba ya a la altura de su cremoso cuello, el cual estaba completamente expuesto y cuando abrió la boca para morderla y así debilitarla además de tener el placer de probar esa sangre con un olor muy dulce incluso más que la de Yui, un filo de un cuchillo de plata se posó en su cuello mientras una mirada plateada lo hipnotizaba y lo abrasaba a su vez aunque no expresara nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces pervertido? ¿Acaso aún no aprendiste la lección y quieres más o qué?- dijo Lili mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de nuevo con esa cara indiferente y que esta vez todos tuvieron en cuenta.- una de las cosas que deberíais aprender sobre mí es que siempre estoy alerta así que por mucho que lo intentéis no podréis si quiera tocarme si yo no lo deseo.-

-Es eso una invitación kitty-chan ¿me deseas y por eso me has permitido acercarme tanto?-preguntó con deseo en su voz.

-no, lo he hecho para demostrar que incluso dormida estoy alerta, pude sentiros al entrar en la habitación lo que hizo que me despertase.-dijo con su voz habitual mientras alejaba al pervertido de un empujón con fuerza, demasiada fuerza para ser humana y más aún para ser una mujer tan pequeña ya que la mayoría excepto Kanato y Yui le sacaban una cabeza o más.

-Tsk... Entonces ¿porque no te levantaste?- dijo Subaru con tono enfadado.

-Porque quería ver que haríais y no tenía ganas de levantarme.- respondió Lili después de bostezar y estirarse.

-¡Que vaga y maleducada! Si tenías sueño tendrías que haberte ido a tu habitación.-reprendió Reiji.

-Lo hubiera hecho si me hubierais dicho dónde está por lo tanto los maleducados sois vosotros por no guiar a su habitación a una invitada que ha hecho un largo viaje para llegar aquí.- dijo Lili sin inmutarse ante la mirada intimidatoria de Reiji.

-Si no hubieras reaccionado tan salvaje te la habríamos enseñado.- enfadado por no poder intimidarla.- desde ahora tendrás que cumplir unas normas, salvaje- dijo Reiji con tono despectivo pensando que si no podía intimidarla al menos la despreciaría hasta que se sintiera inferior, lo que para él ya lo era ella, sin embargo los demás lo veían con miedo sobretodo Ayato y Laito quienes no querían volver a pasar por eso bueno todos excepto Shu quien estaba dormido aunque atento por si había que escapar.

-¿Dijiste normas?-dijo Lili pensando que ya habrían aprendido la lección y que había escuchado mal.

-Sí normas, acaso además de maleducada y salvaje ¿también eres sorda?-dijo burlonamente mientras los demás se empezaban a irse lentamente a un sitio desde donde no salieran dañados pero pudieran ver a Reiji recibir su merecido.-La primera de ellas es que sueltes todas tus armas en este mismo instante.-

¡Ja! Cumplir normas ¿yo? Que gracioso Reiji, yo JAMÁS y repito JAMÁS cumplo las ordenes o las normas que me impongan yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y ni tu ni nadie me lo puede impedir ¿te quedó claro? cuatro ojos estirado.- dijo Lili con sarcasmo al principio y después con una fría autoridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves, salvaje?-dijo Reiji todavía con desprecio sin que nadie consiguiera entender cómo podía plantarle cara a esa diablesa.

-Que como me atrevo, pues atreviéndome.-dijo un poco burlona aunque no se notara mucho mientras aparecía con un cuchillo en el cuello de Reiji.

\- Que previsible eres, salvaje- dijo Reiji burlón cogiendo en un movimiento rápido ambas manos de la chica apretando muy fuerte hasta que esta soltó el cuchillo.- ¡Qué tonta! Creías que te iba a funcionar dos veces el mismo truco conmigo ¡ja! De ahora en adelante cumplirás mis normas y sino habrá un castigo, serás una novia de sacrificio más, un simple contenedor de sangre, un ser inferior que solo servirá para alimentarnos hasta que mueras.- dijo Reiji mientras abría la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos y se acercaba a la muñeca pero justo cuando la iba a morder Lili habló con una voz siniestra pero aun así con tono un poco burlón y sarcástico.

-Y de verdad tú creías que esa era mi única arma ¿mis cuchillos? ¡Qué tonto!- repitiendo al final lo mismo que le había dicho a ella mientras observaba disfrutando interiormente de su cara de confusión.

-Aunque tuvieras alguna otra arma tengo tus manos inmovilizadas al igual que tus piernas y es imposible que pudieras moverme por mucha fuerza que tengas.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No necesito mover mi cuerpo para dañar a alguien.- dijo misteriosamente para después ver a Reiji retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo con una extraña llama azul a su alrededor este era otro de los dones de Lili, este fuego no se apagaba hasta que ella lo quisiese y además podía ser tan frío o tan caliente como ella quisiera pero era bastante malo si se descontrolaba.- No me conoces Reiji tengo muchas armas a cada cual más peligrosa no me gustaría tener que usarlas con vosotros.- dijo sabiendo que los otros escuchaban y apagando el fuego de Reiji con un chasquido de dedos siguió hablando- Bueno me vais a enseñar mi habitación o ¿qué?- dijo volviendo a ser indiferente.

-¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿Que eres?- dijo Reiji recuperando la compostura pero con un poco de dolor que se le notaba en la voz.

-No creo que queráis saberlo- dijo dejando a todos con la duda mientras se dirigían a enseñarle donde estaba su habitación.

Una vez llegaron Lili se dedicó a observar la habitación con detalle viendo que por suerte no era rosa ya que siempre odió ese color, la habitación era de colores oscuros con una cama central muy grande de cuatro postes, a cada lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche que parecían muy caras al igual que el armario que se encontraba en una pared de la habitación y justo al lado del armario había una puerta que supuso que sería el baño.

-Y bien ¿te gusta?- dijo Yui con un tono inocente muy falso, ella era la única que se había quedado según ella para hacerle su estadía allí más cómoda pero en realidad quería aprovecharse de Lili haciéndose su "amiga" para tener un escudo que la protegiera y así no morir por culpa de esos estúpidos creídos aunque muy guapos vampiros- a mí me parecen muy bonitas aunque lo serian aún más si fueran rosas ¿no crees?- dijo refiriéndose a la habitación.

-No, está bien así.- dijo cortante Lili esperando a se marchase.

-etto... Si no eres humana y no te caen bien los vampiros ¿me ayudarías protegiéndome de ellos?- dijo poniendo cara triste y suplicante, falsa por supuesto- por favor no creo poder seguir sobreviviendo aquí yo sola además así seremos amigas.-

-No me caen bien los chupa-sangre pero menos aún los humanos que se creen superiores en inteligencia cuando realmente son los seres más débiles y estúpidos de todos.-dijo mirándola fijamente y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-¿Me-me estas llamando tonta y débil?- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo aunque por dentro se estaba enfadando pero necesitaba que confiase en ella para luego tirarla y dejarla indefensa y así quitársela de en medio y además conseguir que los otros la dejasen descansar un rato.- ¿por qué eres tan cruel yo no te he hecho nada ni siquiera me conoces?-

-Sí, te estoy llamando tonta y débil y no me interesa conocerte así que lárgate de una vez de mi habitación.- dijo Lili.

-tsk... No te acerques a ellos, son míos.- dijo Yui mostrando su verdadera cara una llena de odio y superioridad al ver que no iba a poder fingir ser su amiga y para dejarle claro que eran suyos porque aunque no le gustaba como la trataban ella tontamente pensaba que eran suyos y que ninguna "zorra" como esa se los iba a quitar.- ah y si se lo intentas decir no te creerán.

-Primero solo eres su contenedor de sangre y segundo ¿por qué no me iban a creer?- dijo Lili mirando a la estúpida chica fijamente haciendo que a la otra le recorriera un escalofrío tal vez fue mala idea mostrar su verdadera cara aunque ya era tarde y ella no se iba a retirar, según Yui, ella tenía las de ganar así que no pasaba nada.

-Llevo mucho más tiempo que tú y los conozco mejor además a quien iban a creer a un monstruo asqueroso y salvaje que dice que la inocente y bella Yui la ha amenazado o a la preciosa Yui quien se encuentra llorando con una herida hecha por el monstruo a quien crees que van a castigar ¿a ti o a mí?- dijo sonriendo con un aire de superioridad.

-No sé qué es lo más ridículo de todo lo que me has dicho pero podemos empezar con lo de castigar, por favor a mí me da exactamente igual lo que hagan los Sakamakis y ellos no tienen suficiente poder para castigarme lo cual pagaran contigo por consiguiente la respuesta a tu pregunta es simple a ti es a quien va a castigar aun si te creyeran cosa que no creo pero aun si fuera el caso no me harían nada si te hago algo de verdad, ya que por lo que he visto no les importas una mierda- dijo Lili fríamente mientras avanzaba hacia Yui quien estaba retrocediendo hasta que llego a la puerta y Lili viendo que se disponía a responder la adelantó siguiendo con su "charla"- No se te ocurra interrumpirme que aún no he terminado, bueno otra cosa es la de la herida que te he "hecho" ¿es enserio? Pretendes hacerte una herida para demostrar que tú tienes la razón aunque no la tengas, yo sabía que eras masoquista pero no a ese extremo.-

-¡No soy...!- intentó defenderse Yui quien ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Te he dicho que no me interrumpas, mmm... ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí ya recuerdo, por último ¿eso era una amenaza? Deberías aprender a hacer una antes de decirlas mira yo te daré un ejemplo ahora- dijo sonriendo un poco- No vas a volver a entrar a mi cuarto, ni vas a volver a intentar "amenazarme" a no ser que desees despertar con tus propios gritos llenos de dolor ¿viste a Reiji retorciéndose de dolor? Pues lo tuyo sería mucho, MUCHO peor ¿entendiste?- terminó preguntando Lili y apenas Yui asintió levemente llena de miedo la empujó y le cerró a puerta en la cara.- Ten cuidado niñita mimada muchos monstruos acechan por la noche a los humanos pero yo soy uno de los peores.-

Yui, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta sujetándose la nariz debido al golpe que le había dado Lili al cerrar la puerta, salió corriendo asustada pero maldiciendo a Lili porque por su culpa su plan para descasar un poco mientras Lili sufría había fracasado.

* * *

 **Aquí acaba el capítulo, siento haber tardado un poco más pero ayer fue mi cumple (26 de agosto) y entre la familia y las amigas no pude subir pero igual no me he retrasado mucho ¿eh? XD**

 **Bueno como veis aún no se sabe que es Lili y creo que no dejaré que lo sepáis hasta un poco más adelante y además ya puse las primeras peleas entre Yui y Lili.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 _ **Rize Kamishiro**_ **: jajaja si Lili es maldad pura pero hay que admitir que los otros se pasaron también XD y sí por ahora solo mencionaré un poco de su pasado ya más adelante se irán descubriendo sus secretos. **

_**Skarllet Northman**_ **: si, van a tener unos cuantos problemas con Lili XD**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	5. Las clases

Poco después de la discusión de Lili y Yui tocó Reiji a la puerta de la habitación de Lili para darle el uniforme de la escuela nocturna y decirle a la hora que tenía que estar lista.

-No te retrases, salvaje.- avisó Reiji con mala cara por la humillación por la que lo había hecho pasar antes pero justo después de decirlo huyó para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo realmente ese fuego era doloroso y él no quería volver a sentirlo.

Lili iba a responder pero al ver que ya se había ido se encogió de hombros y miró el uniforme con un poco de asco.

-Si pretenden hacer que me ponga esa falda y esa camisa de niña buena fingiendo ser lo que claramente no soy, lo llevan claro.- murmuró Lili para sí misma pensando en una manera de cambiar el uniforme a su estilo.

Todos estaban ya esperando por ver a Lili, Ayato estaba apostando con Laito que no se pondría la falda, Reiji solo miraba el reloj con desesperación pensando que no se iba a presentar, Kanato pensaba en Lili con un vestido haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana debido a su piel blanca, Yui pensaba la manera librarse de ella, Shu dormía pero seguía atento ya que Lili le parecía muy interesante aunque no lo mostrara y por último Subaru estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando ella llegó con el uniforme un poco más a su estilo, había quitado los pequeños volantes y botones de la falda y debajo de esta se había puesto unas medias negras, la chaqueta remangada y sin abrochar, sin el lazo, la camisa desarreglada, con el pelo un poco despeinado y un tatuaje en su antebrazo de un pájaro con símbolos tribales y una especie de viento que rodeaba su muñeca, el cual no habían visto antes por culpa de la sudadera negra todo esto junto la hacía parecer una completa rebelde pero una rebelde muy guapa y eso lo apreciaron todos excepto una que se moría de envidia por la belleza de la chica.

-Wow, estas hermosa, kitty-chan-dijo acercándose lujuriosamente Laito.- Pareces una hermosa rebelde pero es una pena me hubiera gustado verte como una chica buena.-

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así y nunca me veras aparentando ser lo que no soy.- dijo Lili con su tono neutro de siempre.

-Te has retrasado y encima no estas presentable...- empezó a reprochar Reiji.

-No me enseñasteis la mansión y no recordaba donde estaba la salida.- Fue lo único que contestó Lili para luego caminar hacia la limusina ignorando a Reiji siendo seguida por lo demás incluyendo al ignorado aunque este iba con el ceño fruncido hasta que entraron a la Limusina y se pusiese a leer, Lili acabó en una esquina mirando por la ventana al lado de Kanato quien hablaba con su oso.

Al llegar Lili fue la última en bajarse y ver ese enorme edificio con jardines y que se notaba que era de ricos con solo mirarlo de pasada por ser tan ostentoso.

-Lili tienes 16 años ¿no?-dijo Reiji a lo que Lili tan solo asintió.- Bien, pues iras con Subaru a clases y Subaru asegúrate de que no se meta en problemas.- dijo con autoridad que fue ignorado por ambos jóvenes lo que lo molestó mucho pero para cuando quiso regañarle ya todos se habían ido dejándolo solo.

Una vez en clase Lili observó que todavía no había nadie así que siguió el ejemplo de Subaru y se sentó en el último asiento junto a él.

Al poco tiempo la clase empezó a llenarse y luego llegó el profesor que hizo que Lili se presentara recibiendo a cambio una mirada fría de parte de Lili hacia el profesor a quien le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo pero se mantuvo firme era de esos profesores severos que siempre pretendían tener la razón, que tenían prejuicios y les cogían manía a los que les llevaran la contraria exceptuando a los Sakamakis por supuesto, su padre era demasiado importante podrían despedirlo así que para ese profesor ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran pero sus invitadas eran otra cosa aunque normalmente solían ser sumisas y no duraban mucho pero con Lili al mirar sus ropas le dio mala espina..

-Hola, soy Lili Sakamaki.- dijo Lili mirando fríamente a las chicos que estaban babeando por ella y a las chicas celosas de su belleza aunque estaba casi sin arreglar.

-Si queréis preguntarle algo a Lili hacedlo ¿verdad señorita Lili?- preguntó con intención de dejarla en ridículo el maestro pensando que al final era otra chica tímida y callada pero con otra pinta pero no podía estar más equivocado.

-Como quieran.-respondió Lili indiferente.

Entonces empezó un bombardeo de preguntas la mayoría con malas intenciones pero Lili no respondió a ninguna.

-¿No piensa responder, señorita Lili?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero un poco extrañado porque Lili no mostrara nada en su rostro.

-No, no tengo porque hacerlo.- respondió Lili de la misma manera que antes.

-¿no había dicho que no le importaba que pregunten? Acaso ¿es usted una mentirosa o una cobarde que no puede contestar por miedo a hablar en público?- dijo haciendo que muchos de los estudiantes se rieran de ella y empezaran a cuchichear sobre ella.

-sí, eso dije, acaso ¿es usted sordo o tiene alzhéimer, maestro? aunque supongo que con su edad es normal así que le repetiré que yo dije que si querían preguntar que lo hicieran pero nunca dije que fuera a responder.- Esta respuesta hizo que muchos se rieran pero esta vez del maestro lo que provocó que se enfadara.

-¡A callar!- gritó iracundo el maestro.- ¡y tú, jovencita! ¡Al despacho de director!

-vale pero entonces dígame en donde está el despacho.- dijo con tranquilidad Lili.-Le recuerdo que soy nueva.-

-¡Muy bien, a tu sitio! Te salvaste porque es tu primer día pero no volveré a dejar que me hable así en mi clase.- dijo todavía furioso el profesor pero se había dejado llevar por el enfado y casi olvidaba que la única norma con las novias era no castigarlas de eso se encargarían ellos eso lo hizo sonreír no obstante realmente nadie castigaría a Lili.

Lili volvió a su asiento junto a Subaru y escuchó atentamente la clase por unos veinte minutos hasta que se frustro por no poder entender de qué hablaba el profesor por lo que fingió dormir aunque siguiera escuchando atentamente a los siguientes profesores hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo y giró la cabeza hacia Subaru quien la había mirado atentamente durante las clases para luego apartar la mirada de ella sonrojado cada vez que lo pillaba, definitivamente ese chico era un thundere.

-¿Me puedes enseñar donde está la cafetería, por favor?- preguntó educadamente a Subaru para evitar enfadarlo eso normalmente no le importaría pero Lili tenía hambre y si lo enfadaba seguro que no la llevaría.

\- Sígueme- contestó Subaru comenzando a andar hacia la puerta después de haber decidido si mostrarle el camino o dejarla a su suerte pero claramente escogió guiarle porque tenía curiosidad sobre ella y porque tenía un poco de miedo hacia ella si se enfurecía por no guiarla aunque esto último nunca lo admitiría.- ¿Por qué le respondiste al profesor?- preguntó Subaru.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- preguntó Lili a la defensiva por cómo le estaba yendo el día pero con su tono neutral.

-Simple curiosidad, sino me lo quieres decir me da igual.- respondió Subaru con fingida indiferencia ya que interiormente se moría de curiosidad

-Porque odio que se crean superiores a mí.-dijo Lili con odio en sus ojos- odio las ordenes intentan domarme pero nadie lo conseguirá antes muerta que dejarme domar por alguien y menos con alguien que se siente bien viendo humillarse a todos los que considere inferiores y lo mismo va para vosotros.

Al volver a casa Lili estaba enfadada no consiguió entender nada de lo que explicaron ninguno de los profesores y ella odiaba no entender pero era normal sabiendo que hacía años que no iba al colegio pero ella estaba frustrada aunque hubiera fingido no prestar atención y dormir durante las clases para no mostrar sus sentimientos por lo que cuando llegó se encerró en su habitación ignorando a todos hasta que después de unas horas salió a buscar a Reiji quien le habían dicho que estaba en su laboratorio.

Al entrar se fijó en la estantería llena de libros y la sala llena de artilugios junto a una vitrina con unas vajillas de porcelana por lo que parecía él las coleccionaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo agresivamente Reiji quien por poco la sorprendió.

-Necesito ayuda.- dijo Lili fríamente y directamente al grano del asunto tragándose su orgullo.

-y ¿pretendes que YO te ayude?- dijo Reiji con tono burlón.

-Si.- Dijo Lili secamente conteniendo las ganas de salir de ahí.

-y ¿qué es eso en lo que necesitas ayuda, salvaje?- dijo por curiosidad Reiji ya que claramente ella se estaba tragando su orgullo para pedirle ayuda.

-Hace años que no estudio y necesito ayuda porque no consigo entender nada y odio no entender.- dijo Lili sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con otro sillón donde se sentó Reiji y una mesa entre los dos.

-mmm... Y ¿Que me darás a cambio?- Dijo Reiji interesado en que le podía ofrecer mientras se levantaba y preparaba unas tazas de té.

-Mi sangre, pero no podrás morder- dijo Lili para luego observar una de sus tazas y decidir cuanta le dará- te daré una taza entera cada dos semanas.-

-Cada día y te morderé para obtenerla como debería ser- refutó Reiji.

-Ni hablar se queda igual.- dijo Lili.

-Cada semana y yo te morderé.- regateó Reiji.

-De acuerdo cada semana pero yo me haré la herida con mi cuchillo y dejare que la sangre caiga en tu taza esta es mi última oferta sino te quedas sin probar mi sangre.

-Lo acepto si te comportas como una dama si es que sabes comportarte como una.- dijo Reiji

-Lo haré, pero únicamente cuando estemos dando las clases una vez que se terminen me comportaré como siempre lo hago, así que ¿aceptas?- propuso Lili sabiendo que si no cedía un poco el no aceptaría.

-Bien pero como sé que tú sangre es lo suficiente satisfactoria como para ser el pago si no la he probado.- dijo Reiji mientras ponía las tazas de té recién hecha encima de la mesa y se volvía a sentar frente a ella.

-Antes te advierto que mi sangre es adictiva y tiene un olor especial, una vez que la ponga en la taza la sangre que esté hay será tuya puedes analizarla, bebértela o hacer lo que te plazca con ella pero te recomiendo no bebértela del tirón porque será como una droga por eso solo te daré cada semana ese tiempo será suficiente para no hacerte adicto.- Advirtió Lili mientras sacaba el cuchillo y se cortaba la mano para luego dejar caer un poco de su sangre dentro del té de Reiji.

-No te creas que tu san...- pero cuando iba a seguir le llegó el olor no entendió porque no lo había olido antes pero ahora si lo hacía y le daba sed solo de olerlo así que con rapidez probó su taza.- esto es pura ambrosía- dijo Reiji sorprendido disfrutando de ese sabor tan exquisito y refinado que jamás soñó probar.

-Y bien ¿qué dices? aceptas o no- volvió a preguntar Lili aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Acepto sin lugar a dudas- respondió Reiji todavía disfrutando del sabor y pensando en que tenía que averiguar quién y que era Lili.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Yui la observaba mientras veía a Lili con envidia ya se le estaba empezando a hacer costumbre mirarla con celos y odio mezclados pero según Yui ella tenía que vigilar para encontrar a Lili un punto débil y vigilar que no toque lo que es "suyo".

-Chinchinasi vamos ore-sama te estaba buscando- dijo Ayato empezando a caminar.

-S-si- dijo con "timidez" y "miedo" Yui mientras seguía pensando en un plan pero justo cuando se iba a rendir y pensar en otra cosa por ahora se le ocurrió y sonrío con maldad sin que nadie la viera por un momento para luego volver a poner la cara de inocente y seguía a Ayato.

 **Y aquí se acaba este capítulo ¿Cuál será el plan de Yui? ¿Qué es Lili para tener esa sangre? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Lili? ¿Queréis saber las respuestas? Pues os aguantáis porque no os lo diré todavía. :P**

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios:**_

 _ **Skarllet Northman:**_ **bueno hay que admitir que Yui finge bien XD.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Gracias eso intento todo sale de mi cabecita loca.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	6. La apuesta

Al cabo de tan solo unos días de clase con Reiji Lili ya comprendía casi todo lo que le explicaban los profesores, vosotros pensareis que es poco tiempo pero a Lili no le hacía falta que le repitieran las cosas ella las comprendía a la primera ya que ella era muy inteligente solo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie le explicara nada y no antes tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar libros y si lo conseguía siempre se lo gastaba en su hermana para que fuera feliz.

Esto fue una de las cosas que más sorprendió a Reiji, él no entendía como era capaz de saber tan poco pero comprender todo lo que le explicaba con tanta facilidad, otra de las cosas fue su educación ella realmente se comportaba como una verdadera dama cuando le estaba enseñando todo lo contrario a cuando salía por la puerta, cuando salía del laboratorio volvía a ser la misma chica rebelde, salvaje y problemática hasta el punto de casi sacarle unas canas ya que no paraba de pelearse en la escuela nocturna.

Esto lo hacía pensar que era imposible que ella se hubiera criado completamente en la calle porque si lo hubiera hecho no tendría esos conocimientos básicos como leer, escribir, sumar, etc. Porque los padres de estos no podían pagarlo o no eran buenos padres y no pagaban porque preferían gastarse el dinero en alcohol, drogas o sexo y en el caso de los huérfanos era mejor que no los atraparan porqueaunque si les enseñaban un poco de educación podían llegar a pasar un infierno del que solo podían escapar muertos y había muy poca probabilidad de que a Lili la hubieran atrapado siendo como era ella si es que era huérfana, pero aunque así fuera tampoco sabría cómo debe comportarse una dama todo esto hizo que Reiji llegase a la conclusión de que Lili había de una alta clase social antes de llegar a la calle, porque él tenía claro que aunque tenía esos conocimientos ella no mentía con que se había criado en la calle quizá no toda su vida pero si gran parte de ella y eso se notaba en su forma de ser fuera del laboratorio e incluso un poco dentro de él ya que comportándose como una dama o no siempre estaba a la defensiva, sin confiar en nadie si quiera en su propia sombra, siempre alerta a un posible ataque todo esto y otros muchos detalles dejaba claro que había estado en la calle un lugar donde si te fiabas de alguien corrías un gran riesgo de que te acuchillaran por la espalda, donde sino estas alerta te matarían en tu descuido, donde si no estabas a la defensiva o agresiva te verían débil y se aprovecharían de ti sin dudarlo.

Aún había muchos misterios sobre Lili y su pasado que Reiji quería resolver y que conforme resolvía unos pocos se formaban otros aún más interesantes normalmente le preguntaba pero siempre conseguía evadir las preguntas de Reiji lo que lo molestaba pero no podía hacer nada más que insistir como ahora que se encontraba discutiendo "amenamente" con Lili hasta que Lili se hartó como llevaba haciendo estos días, se levantó del asiento, se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Fuiste de clase alta ¿verdad?- Esta pregunta hizo que Lili se para en el marco de la puerta.- Y no se te ocurra mentirme ni evadir la pregunta.- advirtió Reiji.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Preguntó Lili un poco divertida interiormente porque él todavía se atrevía a hablarle así después de lo que le hizo, eso le pareció extraño ya que después de eso la mayoría le gritaría monstruo y huiría esto hacía que de alguna manera ese sádico y estirado vampiro al igual que sus hermanos le cayeran un poco mejor aunque eso Lili nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-No, te estoy advirtiendo- respondió Reiji cuidando sus palabras pero con determinación, él quería una respuesta y la iba a conseguir.- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- preguntó Lili a la defensiva como siempre.

-Curiosidad- Respondió simplemente Reiji.-Por cierto te recuerdo que tenemos un trato y no te estas portando como una dama mientras te ayudo.-

\- Si pero yo también te recuerdo que acordamos que me comportaría como tal en tu clase hasta terminar y saliera del laboratorio después de hacer eso vuelvo a ser y responder como me dé la gana y por si no te has dado cuenta, cuatro ojos, estoy en el marco de la puerta, es decir, no estoy en tu laboratorio y hemos terminado por hoy así que no puedes hacer nada ni decir nada referente a nuestro trato hasta mañana.-dijo burlonamente Lili acompañándose con una pequeña sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible pero de la que Reiji se dio cuenta y le hizo pensar que ella cuando era hermosa sobre todo cuando sonreía aunque fuera burlonamente pero poco después sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento según él estúpido.

Mientras Lili pensaba que estas pequeñas peleas con Reiji eran realmente ¿interesantes? ¿Divertidas? La verdad es que no conseguía identificar el sentimiento que le provocaban hace mucho que no sentía nada por lo que ahora no sabía cómo diferenciar más sentimientos que la ira y el amor fraternal por su hermana y estaba segura que no eran ninguno de estos y eso la confundía.

-Bueno igual te lo diré tampoco es que sea muy importante, sí, fui de clase alta hasta que hubo un incidente cuando tenía 7 años y mi familia murió.- dijo Lili decidiendo seguir hablando al ver que Reiji no había vuelto a hablar aunque todo esto lo dijo esta vez con un tono indiferente.

\- Al parecer no te importaban mucho ¿no?- dijo Reiji sin preguntar sobre el incidente sabiendo que sino ella no respondería y se acabaría la conversación sin apenar responder a sus dudas.

-No, eran unos estúpidos hipócritas que se merecían que les pasase eso.- respondió Lili con voz oscura y fría.

Reiji hizo unas preguntas más pero al ver que la conversación había llegado a un punto muerto decidió irse a preparar la cena para sus caprichosos hermanos.

-Bueno seguiremos con esta conversación otro día ahora tengo que ir a preparar la cena sino se retrasara la hora de cenar.- dijo Reiji saliendo del laboratorio y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Espera!- ese grito llamó la atención y detuvo a Reiji, quien estaba por teletransportarse a la cocina.- ¡Te ayudo!-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Preguntó Reiji alzando una ceja y burlándose de ella.

-Tsk, claro que sé cocinar, es más, te apuesto que cocino mejor que tú, chupa-sangre estirado- retó Lili con la misma sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible de antes, realmente le disfrutaba burlandose del vampiro.

-Vale salvaje, pero si te gano te dejaras morder durante todo un día las veces que quiera y te comportaras como una dama, sin reproches.- dijo Reiji esta vez con una sonrisa de superioridad pensando que iba a ganar.

-De acuerdo, pero si yo gano tú obedecerás todas mis órdenes todo un día, sin reproches.- dijo Lili repitiendo la última parte de Reiji burlonamente y con una sonrisa siniestra que prometía sufrimiento y que hizo que Reiji le recorriera un escalofrío.- Los jueces serán tus hermanos, quien obtenga más votos a su favor gana, ellos no sabrán de quien es el plato simplemente mostraran el que más les haya gustado, tú tendrás un tipo de plato y yo otro así lo diferenciaremos, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas la apuesta?-

-Por supuesto, pero eres muy estúpida si crees que vas a ganarme.- aceptó Reiji también burlón siguiendo así este juego de pleitos entre ellos, Lili por lo general era muy fría por eso le gustaba hacerla rabiar al igual que ella a él.

Luego se dirigieron a buscar a los hermanos y por desgracia también a la falsa de Yui, los hermanos aceptaron ser los jueces con facilidad, unos por curiosidad, otros por probar los platos de Lili, aunque la mayoría pensaba que iba a ganar Reiji ya que cocinaba realmente bien y no creían que Lili pudiera superarlo pero según ellos sería divertido si ganara.

Yui tampoco tardó mucho en aceptar por "miedo" pero la verdad es que ella al contrario que todos los demás hermanos quería que perdiera Lili porque todos sabían las consecuencias de que perdiera uno o el otro y por eso quería fastidiarle el plato a Lili y que así se quedara débil por la falta de sangre lo que le convenía bastante en su plan.

Poco después estaban Reiji y Lili cocinando ambos con profesionalidad como si fueran chefs eso sorprendió a Reiji que se alarmó un poco al ver que podía perder por suerte recuperó rápidamente su seriedas habitual y se esforzó más, decidido a no perder.

Al terminar cada uno probó los platos pero tal y como había dicho Lili nadie sabía cuál era de quien lo que fastidió el plan de Yui ya que quería echarle algo a los platos de Lili pero no sabía cuáles eran los suyos así que se resignó pero siguió pensando que Lili perdería sabiendo lo buen cocinero que era Reiji aunque cuando los probó se sorprendió de lo bien que sabían ambos al igual que todos los hermanos y eso causó que le tuviera aún más envidia si eso era posible, al final se decidió por uno que si bien ambos estaban muy ricos ese era realmente sabroso y que supuso que era de Reiji, ya que para ella Lili no podía ser más buena que ella, ella era mejor que Lili en todos los sentidos cosa que justo lo contrario.

Cada uno de los "jueces" puso el plato que les había gustado más y se fijaron que todos habían puesto el mismo tipo de plato por lo tanto uno era el ganador por unanimidad y después de un momento de tensión ambos pusieron el tipo de plato en el que habían puesto su comid, al principio todos dirigieron su mirada al plato de Reiji y la mayoría se sorprendieron de que no era el que había elegido, el único que no se sorprendió fue Shu quien sospechaba desde el principio que esa mujer no retaba si no sabía que iba a ganar y por lo tanto la ganadora era LILI.

-¿Co-Como es posible…? Has crecido en la calle ¿cómo es posible que cocines mejor que yo?-Tartamudeó Reiji completamente en shock.

\- Mi hermana era muy glotona así que practiqué hasta hacerle los mejores platos que haya probado con pocos ingredientes y una cocina hecha polvo, hacer un plato exquisito aquí es de lo más sencillo.- Explico Lili con una sonrisa no muy notoria pero más que antes, la mención de su hermana y la satisfacción de haber ganado debilitaba su máscara esto sorprendió a todos los allí presentes que pensaron que sonriendo de veía muy bonita menos a Reiji que aún seguía en shock aunque había escuchado lo que había dicho Lili sobre su pasado y a Yui quien estaba detrás de todos temblando de ira, odio y envidia pensando en lo tonta que había sido por escoger su "asqueroso" plato y que Lili se veía muy "fea" y "zorra" sonriendo ya que seguía sin aceptar que Lili era mucho mejor que ella o al menos de eso se intentaba convencer a ella misma.-Bueno, ya sabes Reiji a partir de mañana me obedecerás y sin rechistar- Dijo Lili cambiando su pequeña sonrisa a una también pequeña burlona.

-¡No! ¡Imposible! Has tenido que hacer trampa.- dijo Reiji sin aceptar los hechos.- además ellos no saben nada de cocina no pueden diferenciar la buena comida.- lo que enfadó un poco a sus hermanos.

-¿y tú sí?- preguntó Lili sin cambiar la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Reiji seguro pero sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-Muy bien mal perdedor, aquí tienes, mi plato- dijo poniendo su plato delante de Reiji- Pruébalo y juzga tú mismo pero no te mientas a ti mismo ni a los demás que igual ya he ganado yo y una puesta es una apuesta, Rei-ji-san- dijo Lili esta vez burlándose de cómo se refería a él cuando tenía que portarse como una "dama".

Reiji hizo caso y pensando que era imposible pero en cuanto lo probó y se le cayó el mundo a sus pies estaba realmente delicioso, mucho más que de él, tenía un sabor refinado y un poco dulce completamente a su gusto.

-¿Cómo...?-empezó a preguntar Reiji pero fue interrumpido.

-Todo cocinero debe adaptarse al gusto del cliente esos son los mejores chefs, hice que tuviera un sabor diferente según para quien era- dijo Lili ella con el paso de los años había aprendido que la clave de todo era observar a la gente de su alrededor y aprender cómo era lo que le gusta y lo que no eso hacía que nadie la podría superarla o sorprenderla.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, chupa-sangre estirado mañana será un día que nunca olvidaras.- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y misteriosa que hizo que todos los hermanos miraran con un poco de pena a Reiji pero pensando que mañana sería un día memorable y muy pero que MUY divertido.

* * *

 **¿Y qué os ha parecido? ¿Os cae Yui tan mal como a mí? ¿Cuál será su plan? ¿Os gustó el capítulo?**

 **Y después de estas preguntas os explicaré un poco como irán los futuros capítulos pero sin decir mucho detalle XD:**

 **-Bueno como veis este capítulo es más dedicado a Reiji y Lili iré poniendo capítulos con cada hermano para que veáis el avance de la relación entre ellos ;)**

 **-También iréis viendo como Lili muestra un poco de ella ya que su "máscara" para defenderse y que no le hagan daño normalmente no permite que la conozcan de verdad pero tal vez ellos puedan ¿no? xD**

 **-Y por último su pasado y su origen pero todavía estoy decidiendo cuando ponerlos.**

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios:**_

 _ **Skarllet Northman:**_ **correcto, intento que Lili se vea como una chica fuerte e inteligente aunque lo haya pasado un poco mal aunque esto hizo que tuviera más fuerza... Bueno no voy a dar más detalles XD**

 ** _chicagamer_ : te dejaré con la intriga del pasado y el origen de Lili (que explica que es Lili) para siempre Muajajaja soy mala, naa es broma, pero la verdad es que si estoy decidiendo cuando ponerlo así por ahora te quedarás con las ganas. :)**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	7. El infierno de Reiji

Y llegó el día esperado, un día que sería muy divertido para todos menos para Reiji claro.  
Todos los hermanos se encontraban discutiendo por quien iba a despertar a Lili para ir a clases cosa que se estaba empezando a hacer una rutina ya que Lili era muy dormilona y nadie se atrevía a levantarla después de que el segundo día tirara a Ayato por el balcón porque la había despertado, digamos que eso de despertarse de buen humor no era lo suyo, esto hizo que cada vez que tenían que ir a levantar a Lili hubiera una discusión por quién iba, la cual casi siempre terminaba perdiendo Subaru por ser el menor y pasar más tiempo con ella en clases, pero él, sabiendo lo que le pasaría si entraba a la habitación de Lili, únicamente tocaba a su puerta, la llamaba y cuando esta iba a abrir la puerta para "matar" a quien la había despertado, él desaparecía y ella se quedaba refunfuñando pero al menos la despertaba sin salir herido, pero esta vez le tocó a Reiji por la apuesta que tenia con ella y este sin más opción fue a despertarla pero cometió su primer error del día entró a la habitación de Lili y la llamó un par de veces pero al ver que seguía sin levantarse decidió echarle un cubo de agua fría lo cual fue su segundo error del día y así consiguió despertar a Lili sin embargo en cuanto Lili lo miró le recorrió un escalofrío muy justificado por la mirada que le dirigió Lili y que prometía el infierno.  
-¿Reiji se puede saber que haces?- dijo Lili todavía mirándolo con esa mirada terroríficamente fría.  
-No te levantabas- dijo secamente Reiji fingiendo no notar su mirada.  
-Y a ti se te ocurre tirarme un cubo de agua fría- dijo Lili mientras se levantaba lentamente mientras que en su voz se notaba una advertencia.-bueno, ya que te gusta tanto el agua, espérame aquí.  
-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, salvaje?- dijo Reiji con cara de superioridad mientras se subía las gafas.  
-Porque por si no lo recuerdas hicimos una puesta y hoy tú harás todo lo que te ordene sin reproches.  
-Hm- asintió Reiji sabiendo que era verdad pero sin decir palabra para no dañar más su ego.  
-Bien, pues espera a que me cambie por que hoy empezara tu infierno personal Reiji- dijo Lili dirigiéndose hacia el baño ya con el uniforme en la mano- la verdad no pensaba ser muy cruel pero así aprenderás a no jugar con fuego porque si juegas con fuego te quemas.-Terminó diciendo Lili justo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Reiji sin la oportunidad de responder y mirándola con mala cara.  
Poco después Lili salió del baño ya cambiada y duchada para luego en un movimiento rápido coger el cubo el cual había llenado en el baño y echarle a él el cubo de agua fría.  
-¿A qué ha venido esto?- dijo Reiji quien no se había movido del sitio y que no se había esperado que le tirara el cubo.  
\- Primeramente por venganza y segundo para quitarte la gomina hoy vas a estar todo el día conmigo por lo tanto tienes que cambiar tu imagen tal y como estas pareces un rico estirado aunque, bueno, eso es lo que eres.-dijo burlándose de él.  
-Mi aspecto es el adecuado, el tuyo es el indecente.- refunfuño Reiji pero siguió quieto mientras ella retocaba su uniforme y su peinado hasta que este quedó un poco despeinado y el traje sin corbata y muy desarreglado muy parecido a como lo lleva Laito. -Estaba mejor antes.-dijo Reiji al verse en el espejo.  
-Esa es tu opinión, la mía es que te ves mejor así y como hoy solo importa la mía te aguantas.- dictaminó Lili para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada donde los esperaban los demás quienes al ver a Reiji se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
-Es de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a una persona.- dijo Reiji pero aunque sus palabra fuera educadas se notaba la amenaza a sus hermanos lo que hizo que estos se empezaran a carcajear ya que si bien el aspecto le quedaba bien este no cuadraba nada con su personalidad.  
-Pu-pues yo creo que te ves muy bien Reiji.- Dijo Yui sonrojada y con voz tímida sin embargo por dentro estaba pensando en que nunca había visto a Reiji así y que definitivamente él al igual que sus hermanos eran suyos este último pensamiento un "poco" posesivo fue debido a que vio a Lili al lado de Reiji lo cual como siempre le generó sentimientos y pensamientos celosos y obviamente posesivos.  
-Cállate.- dijo Reiji mirando mal a Yui ya que para él, ella era una humana sin importancia, una simple presa que no debía hablar a no ser que le hiciera una pregunta.  
-oh, casi se me olvida te falta un detalle espera un momento.- dijo Lili mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras para coger de su habitación lo que según ella le faltaba a Reiji para completar su cambio de look aunque era más bien un detalle con un significado para Lili.  
-Vamos a llegar tarde.- reprochó Reiji de muy mal humor.  
-¿Chicos, a vosotros os importa llegar un poco tarde?- dijo Lili mirando a los demás Sakamakis con una advertencia que reflejaba en sus ojos.  
-No, para nada.- contestaron los demás rápidamente recibiendo miradas de odio de Reiji pero si había algo peor que los castigos de Reiji eran los castigos de Lili por lo que cada uno fue a sentarse, a tumbarse o a apoyarse en la pared para estar más cómodos mientras esperaban.  
Al rato bajo Lili y se acerco a Reiji.  
-Desde ahora hasta que termine el día eres MÍO- dijo mientras le ponía a Reiji un pendiente falso de aro negro y un poco ancho- Harás lo que ordena y me seguirás a todas partes a no ser que te diga que esperes.- ordenó Lili mientras ella se ponía el otro pendiente y ponía su sonrisa casi imperceptible que la caracterizaba.  
-No te puedo seguir a todas partes tenemos clases diferentes.- reprochó Reiji ignorando lo primero que dijo Lili y que había provocado que se sonrojara un poco.  
-Sin reproches.-ordenó Lili.  
-Pero perderé mi récord de asistencia a clases.-siguió reprochando Reiji.  
-Dije sin reproches, o caso no eres un hombre de palabra.- dijo Lili mirándolo fríamente y sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.  
-Tsk...- dijo Reiji mientras giraba la cabeza a otro lado negándose a darle la razón con palabras de nuevo para no dañar su ego.  
-Bien, pues ya nos podemos ir- dijo Lili mientras veía a los demás que habían visto atentamente la discusión y sorprendiéndose al ver que Lili había ganado.  
-Mn... Kitty-chan si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser tan posesiva yo también hubiera participado en la apuesto solo para escucharte decir que soy tuyo- dijo Laito viendo como siempre el lado pervertido a todo y aunque apenas se notara un poco celoso de Reiji al igual que sus hermanos pero cada uno lo disimulaba a su manera y otra que también estaba celosa era por supuesto Yui solo que claramente ella tenía celos de Lili, digamos que esta escena provocó una oleada de celos a todos los que la presenciaron.  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? Venga vamos de una vez.- dijo Lili que había ignorado el comentario de Laito y ya estaba en la limusina con Reiji a su lado.  
Esa orden hizo que todos los celosos se despertaran ya que se habían quedado en las nubes.  
Una vez llegaron cada uno se fue a su aula menos Lili y un muy disgustado Reiji por su récord de asistencia.  
-Guíame a tú clase- ordenó Lili sacando a Reiji de su estado de "depresión".  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó con curioso, ya que no tenía sentido que fueran a su clase si ella le había dicho que pasaría todo el día con ella y Reiji no creía que ella quisiera pasar el día en clases teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre se las saltaba.  
-Tú solo guíame.- dijo Lili sin responder a la pregunta de Reiji así que este se rindió y decidió hacerle caso.  
Cuando llegaron a la clase Lili le dijo a Reiji que esperara mientras ella entraba y se acercaba al profesor.  
-Hoy Reiji no va a poder dar las clases pero usted no le va a poner falta ¿me ha entendido?- dijo Lili con una mirada helada hacía el profesor.  
S-Si, por supuesto- dijo nervioso el profesor.  
-Bien, espero que me haga caso porque sino pagara las consecuencias ¿de acuerdo?- susurró Lili en el oído del profesor como una clara amenaza a lo que el profesor solo pudo asentir realmente esa mirada plateada era terroríficamente fría como si todo a su alrededor fuera insignificante y con ese todo se incluye la vida de cualquier persona o bueno casi todas las personas.-vámonos.- ordenó Lili al salir al pasillo donde la esperaba Reiji quien había escuchado todo sorprendido.  
Después de horas en las que Lili tratara a Reiji como un sirviente, este reprochara y ella recordara que no podía reprochar Lili se dirigió a la azotea la cual estaba vacía ya que seguía siendo hora de clases aunque ya faltaba poco para que terminara y por lo tanto para que terminara la apuesta.  
-Siéntate - dijo Lili mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla a lo que Reiji obedeció.  
-No hace falta que me lo ordenes salvaje-dijo Reiji como no quejándose.  
-Ya te he dicho que no re...-dijo Lili como tantas veces había dicho durante el día pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Reiji.  
-Ya, ya que no te reproche me lo llevas repitiendo todo el día.-dijo un poco cansado.  
-No te lo repetiría sino lo hicieras cada vez que te doy una orden.- dijo Lili mientras se giraba a verlo.  
-Pues no me ordenes.- dijo Reiji únicamente para ver su reacción ya que siempre respondía de manera diferente a la que él espera cosa que le causa mucha curiosidad, se podría decir que la chica era un misterio en sí misma.  
-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú.- dijo un poco burlona mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda en el pecho de Reiji esto lo sorprendió porque realmente le resultaba muy extraño la forma de actuar de Lili ya que él normalmente con un solo vistazo a una persona podría decir cómo va a reaccionar sin embargo con ella nunca podía predecir lo que iba a hacer por mucho que lo intentara.  
-¿Por qué te sientas encima mía? Hay más sitios donde sentarte.- dijo Reiji intentando ocultar su sorpresa.  
\- Aquí estoy más cómoda, no voy a responder más de esto así que no te molestes en hacer más preguntas.- Respondió Lili haciendo que Reiji suspirara y se resignara- ah y no se te ocurra intentar morderme o lo vas a pagar muy caro.- amenazó Lili pero Reiji ya se había acostumbrad a sus constantes amenazas por lo que no reaccionó.  
-¿Por qué me ayudaste diciéndole al profesor que no me pusiera falta?- preguntó Reiji después de un rato en el que se habían quedado en un acogedor silencio mirando hacia las estrellas.  
-No sé exactamente porque, pero creo que fue porque en el fondo no me caes mal y estas "peleas" que tenemos entre nosotros son mn... Creo que se le podría decir divertidas pero hace mucho que no tengo ese sentimiento aunque supongo que ese es el motivo por el que me caes algo bien.- confesó Lili justo cuando Reiji pensó que no le iba a responder.  
-No lo entiendo ¿a qué motivo te refieres?- preguntó Reiji un poco feliz internamente porque él le caía bien a ella y eso normalmente no pasaba ya que la gente no se acercaba mucho a él debido a su personalidad.  
-El motivo es que hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por nadie excepto por mi hermana y el hecho de que generes un sentimiento positivo en mí hace que me caigas bien.- Respondió Lili lentamente todavía apoyada en su pecho.  
-Y ¿Por qué dijiste que era tuyo?- preguntó Reiji.  
\- Hoy estas preguntón ¿he?- se burló Lili un poco antes de responder sin perder su matiz frío.- ¿por qué? Simple porque nunca tuve nada mío y solamente todo lo compartía con mi hermana, así que por una vez, aunque solo fuera por un día quería ser egoísta y tener algo solo para mí.- terminó respondiendo Lili como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo pero con voz un poco adormilada debido a que nunca conseguía dormir una noche seguida siempre tenía pesadillas.  
-Hm- asintió Reiji un poco rojo aunque guardándose la información.- Y ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Reiji pero cuando preguntó se dio cuenta de que Lili se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, se quedó viéndola y pensando que ella era realmente hermosa y ahora que sabía un poco más sobre Lili no podía evitar sentir algo que según él no debería sentir por una salvaje, rebelde y maleducada chica.

 **Primero que nada lo siento no he podido actualizar porque he ido a visitar a mi prima que está viviendo en Escocia, el Internet no me iba y además ya ha empezado el instituto por lo que no podré actualizar muy seguido pero lo intentare y ahora si ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué os parece la actitud de Reiji? La verdad respecto a esto último no estoy muy segura si no he hecho la actitud de Reiji demasiado oc no sé decidme vosotros/as que opináis.** **  
** **Respuestas a comentarios:** **  
** **Skarllet Northman** : jajaja a mí tampoco me cae bien Yui como ya he hecho notar, espero que te siga gustando la historia **.** **  
** **jenifernolan:** tranquila XD respeto que a ti te guste Yui y tal y como a has dicho le pese a quien le pese en la serie ella es quien consigue enamorarlos pero por suerte como esta es mi historia puedo cambiarla ya que en mi opinión ella no tenía apenas personalidad pero bueno repito es mi opinión y respeto la tuya, e igualmente espero que te guste. ;)  
 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.** **  
** **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.** **  
** **Nos vemos ;)**


	8. El baile

Ya en la mansión después de que Reiji despertara a Lili cada uno se fue por su lado pero ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que había pasado en la azotea sobretodo Reiji quien tenía una lucha interior por aceptar o no esos nuevos sentimientos hacia esa chica que era una asesina despiadada y a su vez inocente e incapaz de diferenciar sus propios sentimientos, esa chica salvaje y rebelde que también podía ser una perfecta y educada dama, en definitiva a esa hermosa chica completamente contradictoria que estaba volviendo loco a Reiji.

Mientras Reiji seguía con su lucha interior Lili después de cambiarse de ropa a una mucho más cómoda muy parecida a un pijama se fue a investigar la mansión ya que únicamente conocía el camino de su habitación al salón o al laboratorio de Reiji o la cocina y le daba un poco de curiosidad como era el resto de la mansión aunque la verdadera razón era que estaba muy aburrida porque no tenía nada que hacer.

Lo primero que se encontró fueron muchísimas habitaciones, unas habitadas por los hermanos o Yui pero en su mayoría todas estaban vacías y según Lili muchas de ellas eran muy cursis ya que estaban pintadas de rosa, que era el color que más odiaba Lili, por lo que se imaginó que eran para las novias sacrificadas y pensó que tuvo suerte de haber escogido su habitación ya que era azul el cual era su color favorito no el rojo como su reputación en las calles hacía creer, la siguiente que se encontró fue una biblioteca enorme, las estanterías llegaban al techo, el cual estaba a bastante altura, y todas estas estanterías estaban llenas de libros cosa que fascinó a Lili ya que los pocos libros que había tenido le encantaron, la llevaron a un mundo nuevo lleno de fantasía y felicidad un mundo que en la realidad no se podía permitir por lo que se prometió que volvería allí más tarde para adentrarse en otro nuevo mundo, luego de pasó por la sala de juegos en la que paro un poco y practicó un poco su puntería con los dardos los cuales dieron justo en el centro de la diana, luego se paseó por ese jardín lleno de rosas blancas hasta encontrarse con una alta torre en donde le pareció ver a una mujer peliblanca en la ventana pero al momento desapareció haciendo que Lili se quedase mirando atentamente mientras que la miraba pudo sentir unos sentimientos pero estos eran ajenos a ella y poco después se dio cuenta que provenían de la torre la cual daba una sensación de tristeza, desesperación, dolor y... Locura eso le hizo preguntarse qué pasó ahí como para que el entorno expresara esos sentimientos tan negativos que ella conocía tan bien.

Lili siguió mirando la torre con lo que parecía un poco de compasión por aquella persona que seguramente se pasó mucho tiempo ahí sufriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Subaru hostilmente quien había estado observando a Lili mientras analizaba la torre quien no se dio cuenta debido a lo distraída que estaba observándola.

-Dar un paseo.- respondió Lili simplemente.

-No deberías estar aquí.- dijo Subaru con el ceño fruncido y amenazante.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.- dijo Lili mientras se giraba para seguir viendo la torre.- por cierto thundere ¿quien vivió aquí?-

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Largo!- gritó Subaru a la vez que golpeaba un árbol cercano haciendo que este se partiese.

-Si me importa, tengo curiosidad y quiero saberlo pero ahora no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir contigo y que termines destruyendo medio bosque así que nos vemos thundere- dijo Lili indiferente mientras se iba a seguir explorando la mansión al parecer hoy se sentía un poco curiosa y ya que no tenía nada que hacer decidió seguir satisfaciendo su curiosidad y así entretenerse otro rato.

Mientras Lili se marchaba Subaru se quedó mirando como Lili se iba hasta que ya no la pudo ver más y dirigió su mirada llena de la tristeza que siempre ocultaba hacia esa torre que tantos malos recuerdos le traía, recuerdos que nunca lo dejaban que creía que nunca superaría.

Lili siguió investigando pero empezaba a aburrirla ya que no encontraba nada interesante hasta que se encontró con una habitación con la puerta llena de cadenas pero las abrió fácilmente y entró a la habitación esta daba una sensación completamente diferente a la que daba la torre esta expresaba maldad, lujuria y al igual que la torre locura Lili también conocía estos sentimientos pero esta vez no eran porque los había sentido sino porque muchos de su alrededor cuando era una asesina eran siempre así codiciosos, llenos de envidia y maldad, eran de todas las razas los que acudían a ella por eso no le caía bien ninguna raza todos se creían superior a los otros pero al final todos eran igual de malvados o al menos eso pensaba Lili.

La habitación estaba cubierta de polvo se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitada todo estaba desordenado y sucio, esta vez le pareció ver a una mujer pelimorada con ojos y sonrisa gatuna y siniestra normalmente cualquiera se hubiera asustado pero Lili como siempre se quedó inmutable mientras veía a la mujer pero justo cuando le iba a hablar entro Ayato.

-¡Que haces aquí! ¡Es que estas ciega no viste las cadenas o que!¡Está bastante claro que cuando alguien pone candados con cadenas es porque no quiere que entre nadie! - gritó Ayato haciendo que Lili lo mirase con sus fríos ojos plateados.

-Esto parece un déjà vu- susurró Lili en un suspiro realmente hoy no tenía ganas de discutir aunque se estaba enfadando era la segunda vez que le gritaban en poco tiempo- Primero no, no estoy ciega pero tenía curiosidad y por cómo has reaccionado supongo que no me vas a decir quien vivió aquí así tal y como le dije a Subaru hace un rato no tengo ganas de pelear así que nos vemos en la cena- dijo antes de que Ayato siguiera gritando haciendo que se quedase callado mientras Lili salía de la habitación pero antes de irse se fijó en que la mujer había desaparecido lo que la hizo suponer dos cosas: una era que había algo que no le habían dicho y tenía que ver con esas dos mujeres y la otra que finalmente había perdido la cabeza pero rechazó esa última estúpida suposición ya que Subaru y Ayato habían reaccionado muy extraño y eso tenía que significar algo que estaba segura que iba a descubrir y así de nuevo siguió con su exploración de la mansión hasta que acabó detrás de la mansión donde se iba a sentar para descansar sin que nadie la molestara pero de nuevo apareció otra mujer esta vez era una mujer rubia con expresión seria y fría un poco perecida a la de ella, pero de nuevo cuando estaba por hablarle desapareció cosa que empezó a molestarla ya era la tercera vez que desaparecía una mujer delante su cara en un lugar que le provocaba sentimientos negativos, los cuales en este caso eran parecidos al primero pero se mezclaban con frialdad, como algún hermano llegara gritando que se largara otra vez se iba a cabrear y se iba a olvidar de que no quería discutir, y como si el universo la hubiera escuchado apareció Reiji gritando.

-¡Salvaje no te atrevas a sentarte ahí! ¡No ti...- gritó Reiji acercándose pero fue cortado por Lili.

-¡Basta! Realmente no tenía ganas de pelearme y cabrearme pero parece que es lo que buscáis mira ahora me voy a seguir dando una vuelta para calmarme y juro que como alguno de vosotros se atreva a gritarme de nuevo en lo que queda día lo voy a destrozar ¿entendido?- gritó Lili harta de los Sakamakis a lo que Reiji solo pudo asentir y ver como Lili se iba mientras pensaba en lo guapa que se ponía cuando se enfadaba ya que frunciera un poco el ceño cambiando su gesto normal de indiferencia lo que según Reiji la hacía ver más guapa de lo normal pero en cuando Lili se fue sacudió la cabeza y se recriminó haber pensado eso.

Lili inició de nuevo su exploración y por el bien de los Sakamakis esperaba que sin interrupciones peri esta vez se encontró con una sala de música cosa que le encantó tanto como la biblioteca.

La sala era muy amplia, llena de espejos y en la esquina se encontraba un piano en la otra todo tipo de instrumentos y por último en medio pegado a la pared había un antiguo reproductor de música y por curiosidad decidió encenderlo haciendo que sonara "Bitch better than my money" de Rihanna esta canción la hizo suponer que estaba puesta la radio ya que los Sakamakis son un poco más "clásicos" o al menos eso parecía.

Esa canción le gustaba mucho a Lili, así que decidió bailarla, si habéis leído bien a esa asesina despiadada le encantaba bailar y la música tanto bailar como crear música con instrumentos se le daba muy bien pero hacía mucho que no podía practicar pero igual decidió bailarla para desfogarse un poco del enfado que aún tenía pero justo cuando terminó se escuchó unos aplausos en la sala.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que kitty-chan pudiera expresar tanto bailando es más nunca pensé que supieras bailar.- Se burló el pervertido aunque realmente le encantó como bailó Lili.

-Pues ya lo sabes- dijo Lili fríamente como siempre pero un poco más agitada de lo normal debido al baile mientras se disponía a irse pero Laito viendo su intención se puso delante para evitarlo.- quítate de en medio.-

-No puedo hacer eso kitty-chan quiero volver verte bailar pero esta vez conmigo tocando el piano.- dijo Laito sin moverse haciendo que Lili no pudiera salir.

\- No me importa lo que tú quieras, quítate.-dijo Lili un poco irritada.

-Oh, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Laito picándola para que se quedara con él

-Por supuesto que no, ¿de qué iba a tener miedo?- dijo Lili quien no se pudo resistir, por lo que Laito sonrió.

-No sé, no sé ¿Tal vez de quedarte a solas conmigo? Mmm, no- dijo Laito con tono cantarín mientras respondía a su propia pregunta.- ya sé, crees no ser capaz de bailar una canción emotiva y lenta.- dijo después de unos segundos para luego seguir sonriendo al ver que había llamado su atención.

-Claro que no.- dijo Lili.

-Mmm no te creo ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?- dijo Laito retándola.

-Tsk... Sé que lo haces para que me quede pero igual pienso demostrarte que estas equivocado- dijo Lili refunfuñando mientras volvía a estirar un poco.- ¿y bien? ¿Qué canción quieres que baile?-

\- "Hanging on" de Ellie Goulding yo bailare contigo kitty-chan.- dijo Laito mientras se dirigía al piano a dejar su chaqueta.

-¿No que querías tocar?- dijo Lili mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.-Además ¿tú sabes bailar?

\- Por supuesto que sé bailar y es que es más divertido bailar pegadito a ti- dijo Laito riéndose -Que empiece la función.- anunció ilusionado cuando ambos estuvieron listos.

Cuando terminó la canción Lili y Laito estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo, se miraron y sonrieron, Laito ampliamente y Lili con una pequeña sonrisa pero notoria que hizo sonrojar al pervertido.

\- Debo admitir que bailas genial kitty-chan- la alabó Laito.

\- Tú no lo haces mal tampoco pervertido- dijo Lili mientras se levantaba- tengo que ir a ducharme para ir a las clases con Reiji ni se te ocurra entrar a mi cuarto o lo pagaras caro.- Le amenazó Lili pero todavía con la pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Ah y Laito espero que lo repitamos algún día me ha gustado bailar contigo- dijo ya saliendo por la puerta haciendo que Laito se riera y le gritara que a él también le gustaría repetirlo aunque dicho por él y fuera de contexto sonaba un poco pervertido aunque bueno todo lo que dice Laito suena y es pervertido.

Lili escucho el grito y siguió sonriendo hasta que llegó a su cuarto, lo que no sabía es que su acosadora como siempre había escuchado todo y estaba hirviendo en celos mientras que en sus ojos se empezaba a vislumbrar un atisbo de locura, una locura posesiva que podía hacer mucho daño a cualquier persona cercana a lo que considera suyo aunque como siempre digo Lili no es cualquier persona ella es y siempre será una persona muy especial a la que poca gente por no decir nadie la conoce de verdad y a la que tendremos el privilegio de conocer.

 **Videos de los bailes:**

 **/qQraeOG-3L8**

 **/P12H7xA0XrY**

 **"Por si no salen los enlaces de los videos si pones la canción y la bailarina que se llama jade chynoweth sale, es unas de mis favoritas y baila realmente bien yo os recomendaría verlo pero igual si no queréis no pasa nada :)"**

 **Respuestas a comentarios: (si tienes cuenta lo responderé en privado no por nada sino porque es más cómodo)**

 **Jenifernolan: La verdad me gustó mucho la idea de que Yui fuera yandere pero todavía no está tan loca tal vez más tarde XD y gracias por seguir mi fic y tranquila me propongo terminarlo aunque con esto de los exámenes tardo un poco en seguirlo pero igual lo hare :D**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	9. Oscuros pasados

**Aviso: este capítulo tiene fuertes escenas de violencia por eso lo cambié a rated M quien sea muy delicado en estos temas que no lo lea a partir el Flashback hasta que termine o que se salte la parte donde se ve que algo malo va a pasar (Esto es lo más recomendable para que el capítulo no se os quede en apenas nada) a no ser que quiera entonces léalo pero no me hago responsable de futuros traumas XD. (Haré un pequeño resumen al final del capítulo poniendo lo que pasa pero sin tantos detalles lo malo es que entonces el capítulo se os quedará en apenas nada lo siento pero realmente el capítulo es muy largo)**

* * *

Al día siguiente del baile de Lili, ya en clases Lili se encontraba sentada frente a Subaru junto al lado de la ventana por la cual no había mucho que ver, Lili aburrida miró al estúpido profesor que la recibió el primer día y que siempre intentaba dejarla en ridículo preguntándole cosas que ni siquiera había explicado pero las clases de Reiji en las que él se dio cuenta de la gran inteligencia de Lili y su capacidad de aprendizaje, por esto Reiji le dio clases de un nivel superior al curso en el que se encontraba y gracias a esto Lili iba muy adelantada y respondía a todas las preguntas del maestro con facilidad cosa que lo enfadaba y hacía que le preguntase otra aún más difícil a la que Lili volvía a responder con la misma facilidad e indiferencia hasta que Lili le preguntase si ya había acabado de dejarse en ridículo delante de la clase por preguntarle cosas tan obvias, el profesor enfadado se contenía las ganas de castigarla y la ignoraba durante el resto de la clase y así era el día a día en clases de Lili siempre monótono y aburrido y esta vez no parecía diferente.

Lili aburrida miró por la ventana y curiosamente observo a un gato que se había subido al árbol de enfrente de la ventana, era un gato negro muy bonito con unos ojos gatunos verdes muy parecido a los de Ayato y Laito y entonces perdida en su pensamientos sobre el gato le llegó un oscuro recuerdo.

*Flashback*

Una niña muy delgada con hematomas y heridas abiertas repartidas por su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba en un oscuro sótano con la única luz de la luna entrando por una pequeña ventana rectangular con barrotes para impedir que nadie entrara o saliera por esa pequeña ventana aunque en este caso era para lo segundo.

La niña que se encontraba mirando las estrellas por ese pequeña rendija con adoración y esperanza mientras estaba sentada y con la espalda llena de heridas todavía sangrantes apoyada en una fría pared con moho pero eso no le impidió soñar con que todo volviera a ser como antes pero una sombra tapó la luz, entonces la niña con esfuerzo se levantó y se acercó a la ventana pero no llegaba así que cogió unas cajas cercanas y las empujó lo que hizo que jadeara de dolor pero igual siguió, una vez puestas se subió poco a poco con dificultad ya que eran bastante inestables pero cuando lo consiguió se acercó y se quedó mirando hasta que vio unos ojos gatunos verdes mirándola ella lo llamó susurrando no queriendo que "ellos" se enteraran pero el minino la ignoró mientras seguía mirándola con indiferencia y se lamía la pata delantera, la niña decidió intentarlo otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, la niña testaruda lo volvió a intentar solo que esta vez estiró la mano atravesando las rejas y por fin consiguió hacer reaccionar al minino solo que no de la forma esperada. El gato asustado por su movimiento le arañó la mano haciendo que la niña se sorprendiera y perdiera el inestable equilibrio haciendo que cayera dolorosamente al suelo junto con las cajas formando mucho escándalo una vez en el suelo comenzó a temblar de miedo pero no por la acción del gato sino por los gritos lejanos que se estaban acercando a la "habitación". Ella sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a una esquina en donde se encogió y tembló con fuerza sabiendo lo que la esperaba.

No mucho después se escuchó un cerrojo abrirse y un portazo tan fuerte que hizo retumbar las endebles paredes y un hombre al que tan solo se le veía como a una sombra, corpulenta y grande, el hombre que estaba soltando improperios se acercó a la niña con ojos amenazadores haciendo que esta se encogiera aún más si eso era posible.

-Levántate- ordenó el hombre con una voz gutural que hizo que la pequeña se pegara más a la pared como intentado fundirse con ella.- ¡Qué te levantes te dije!- gritó el aterrador hombre perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

La niña haciendo uso de todo su coraje y fuerza se levantó sabiendo que era peor sino obedecía.

-Date la vuelta- dijo él sonriendo sádicamente.

-No señor, por favor, no volveré a hacer ruido lo juro-dijo con voz rota la niña mientras intentaba no llorar ya que eso lo hacía peor pero el hombre con claro enfado le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo y la dejó medio atontada por el dolor el hombre aprovechando que había caído de lado se puso a su espalda e hizo que la niña se arrodillara mientras cogía un látigo con espinas.

Le rajó el andrajoso vestido y lo abrió mostrando las cicatrices y heridas de la niña a cada cual más grande y dolorosa aunque la realidad era que debería tener muchas más, incluso estar muerta pero la niña tenía una sorprendente capacidad de recuperación, lo cual a "ellos" les convenía pero les resultaba muy extraño y peligroso.

Tan solo unos segundos después empezó la tortura de la pobre niña quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no dejó caer ninguna tampoco soltó ningún sonido más que unos leves gemidos de dolor que intentaba contener mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y uno tras otro durante ¿Minutos, horas, días? Ella no lo sabía, lo sentía como si fuera eterno hasta que sintió como le llegaba al hueso y entonces sin poder contenerlo ni un segundo más chilló, chilló tan fuerte que debió haberse escuchado por toda la maldita casa pero esto tan solo hizo que el hombre tras su espalda sonriera y le diera aún más fuerte y cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar más llegó su salvación.

-Cariño, llevas media hora aquí ya es hora de que vuelvas a la cama.- dijo una mujer sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada a la niña quien en su inconsciencia alcanzó a oír que llevaba media hora aquí aunque a ella le habían parecido horas y horas de tortura infinita.- Además pasado mañana tenemos que entregarla a otro cliente y si está muy mal no nos pagará.- dijo la mujer de forma fría y calculadora.

-Lo siento mi amor es que era muy divertido y me entretuve- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la besaba en la frente como si todo eso fuera algo muy normal.- Y no te preocupes ya sabes que esa estúpida se recupera muy rápidamente para mañana estará casi sana y para pasado tan solo con unas cuantas feas cicatrices que la harán aún más atractiva para el público, ellos adoran las cicatrices.-Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad mientras abrazaba a la que parecía su mujer.

-uff, vale pero mañana no la toques así nos pagaran más ¿de acuerdo?- a lo que el hombre asintió mientras se iba yendo a su habitación.

-¿vienes mi amor?- preguntó el hombre mientras se lavaba las manos en el "lava manos" que se encontraba en justo después de pasar la puerta del sótano.

-¡Sí ya voy!- respondió la mujer gritando un poco para que el hombre la escuchara desde arriba. -monstruo no esperes que te salve la próxima vez- dijo mientras se agachaba al lado de la niña llena de su propia sangre con asco reflejado en su cara- Ah y pórtate bien con el cliente o lo pagaras muy caro ¿entendiste?- amenazó la mujer pero la niña medio inconsciente apenas pudo responder lo que enfadó a la mujer que se levantó y le pegó una patada en el estómago haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño sonido de dolor- ¡responde adecuadamente cuando te hago una pregunta! - Gritó la mujer mientras seguía dándole patadas hasta que a la niña se le escurrió un pequeño hilo de sangre por la boca.

-Sí, señora- dijo la niña en un susurro doloroso.

-no te escuché, repítelo- dijo mientras la volvía a patear haciendo que tuviera arcadas y tosiera de forma convulsiva.

-Si señora- dijo la niña poniendo más fuerza en su voz como pudo por suerte el marido volvió a llamar haciendo que esta se retirase.

La niña escuchó como se volvía a cerrar el cerrojo y entonces miró hacia la pequeña ventana la niña creyó que por suerte estaba en un sitio desde donde podía ver el cielo pero cuando vio el cielo fue como si le rompieran aún más su alma, el cielo estaba nublado y no se veía ni una sola de esas estrellas que le daban esperanza y entonces lo supo daba igual cuanto lo deseara nada volvería a ser igual nada regresaría y entonces se prometió no volver a llorar, ella anteriormente ya se había prometido no llorar ante ellos pero ahora se prometió no volver a hacerlo porque había aprendido por las malas que por mucho que llorase nadie la ayudaría y entonces cuando iba a dejar que la oscuridad se la tragara escuchó un maullido lastimero, era el gato causante de que ella se hubiera caído la estaba mirando con lo que parecía ¿pena? No estaba segura pero entonces vio como pasaba por las rejas, saltaba y se acercaba a ella con la cabeza gacha como pidiendo disculpas se acercó a la mano que había arañado antes y la lamió con cuidado y entonces y solo entonces en compañía del pequeño minino negro lloró y lloró sin parar pero sin hacer ruido y sin moverse porque sabía que aunque lo intentara no podría, cuando el llanto remitió supo que esta sería la última vez que llorara y eso la entristeció aún más pero debía hacerlo, debía guardarlo todo dentro tan dentro que nadie pudiera sacarlo nunca, para que nadie pudiera dañarla o al menos eso esperaba porque sabía que si esos sentimientos conseguían salir de ella la destrozarían.

*Fin Flashback*

Cuando Lili salió de sus recuerdos los sentimientos la abrumaban, ella siempre supo que estaban ahí pero también sabía que eran su perdición tenia demasiados sentimientos negativos acumulados que la destrozarían, ese maldito recuerdo había traído esos sentimientos más los que se guardó durante años, eso la hizo agobiarse, ella no podía estar más tiempo ahí sentía que le faltaba el aire y sabiendo que si seguía así le entraría un ataque de ansiedad decidió actuar, se puso de pie rápidamente llamando la atención de toda la clase incluido Subaru y el profesor pero ella ignoro a todos y salió con rapidez de la clase y una vez fuera corrió y corrió sin parar buscando un sitio donde poder calmarse paso por pasillos cada vez más agobiada y agotada y entonces se encontró con unas escaleras que subían a la azotea, ella subió con rapidez hasta que llegó a la puerta, la abrió de un portazo nada más llegar hasta ella, una vez fuera inspiró y espiró intentando calmarse cuando consiguió regular su respiración se dirigió a una pared, se apoyó en ella y agotada mentalmente se deslizó por ella hasta quedar con una pierna estirada y otra encogida con un brazo apoyado en ella y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y mientras miraba hacia el cielo cerró los ojos lentamente y dejó la mente en blanco sin darse cuenta de que alguien que se encontraba estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver mientras seguía allí observándola.

-¿Lili?-preguntó Laito quien había sido él que la había visto desde que entró a la azotea muy alterada.

Esta pregunta le pilló muy desprevenida a Lili quien aún no estaba completamente estable por lo que se asustó por un momento cosa que sorprendió y divirtió a Laito que vio como Lili recobraba la compostura rápidamente.

-No se te ocurra mencionar nada sobre esto.- dijo Lili con una clara advertencia es su voz que hizo que el pervertido y bromista de Laito se lo pensara dos veces hasta que decidió preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- dijo Laito un poco más serio de lo normal cosa de la que Lili se dio cuenta.

-Mientras que no me molestes puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.- dijo Lili indiferente mientras miraba el cielo, Laito se sentó a su lado e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Lili creando un silencio cómodo y necesario que fue roto por Lili.

-¿Qué haces aquí Laito?- preguntó Lili curiosa pero con voz baja y suave pero sin perder su habitual frialdad es más pareciese que tenía un poco más de lo normal o al menos eso pensaba Laito.

-Yo podría hacer exactamente la misma pregunta- dijo Laito burlonamente.

-Pero yo pregunté primera- dijo Lili con una débil sonrisa como siempre apenas perceptible.

-Pues... La verdad es que estoy aquí para intentar olvidar a la mujer que me atormenta, la mujer que odié y amé a partes iguales- dijo Laito después de un rato cuando Lili ya creyó que no iba a contestar.- si te soy sincero esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie y normalmente no te lo hubiera contado pero hay algo en ti que me hace confiar.- esto hizo que Lili sonriera un poco más cuando se levantó, le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su puerta pero una pregunta la detuvo.

-¿Acaso no me vas a contestar tú?- pregunta Laito intentando entretenerla para que no se marchara ya que no quería quedarse solo.

-Venga va eso es injusto yo te lo dije.- dijo Laito como un niño pequeño -vamos Lili por favor- siguió preguntando hasta que ella le habló.

-bien, pero no te diré mucho- dijo Lili en un suspiro haciéndose notar lo cansada que estaba- al igual que tú intento olvidar mi pasado- dijo Lili para después irse, esto hizo que Laito sonriera sabiendo que aunque fuera poco lo que le había dicho eso significa que confiaba algo en él aunque se había quedado con la duda, sin embargo, lo mejor para Laito delante la plática fue que al levantarse Lili le vio las bragas si bueno diréis que eso no debería ser lo mejor pero Laito es un pervertido y un pervertido siempre será un pervertido aunque esté en un momento serio.

* * *

 _ **(Resumen Flashback: una niña bastante herida en un sótano oscuro mira las estrellas con esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo pero se cae de una cajas que había puesto dificultosamente para poder tocar a un gato negro eso hace mucho ruido haciendo que un hombre se acerque y la golpee dejándola medio inconsciente pero la mujer del corpulento hombre aparece para decirle que lleva mucho tiempo allí y que pasado mañana tienen que entregarla a un cliente el marido la calma y le recuerda la asombrosa recuperación que posee la niña, la mujer lo acepta pero antes de irse la llama monstruo y la patea la niña pierde la esperanza y se promete no llorar pero aparece el gato y le lame la herida que le había hecho en la mano de la niña y que había hecho que esta se cayera, la niña rompe a llorar pero sabe que esa sería la última vez.)**_

 _ **Siento si fui muy sádica pero yo lo advertí y he dado otra opción lo malo es que entonces el capítulo será muchísimo más corto pero debéis entender que realmente Lili paso por una muy pero que muy mala vida y que es por ello que es así.**_

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios:**_

 _ **Jenifernolan: creo que me expliqué mal a lo que me refería es que la pondré yandere pero que todavía no, dentro de poco, respecto a lo de las madres lo averiguaras más tarde :P pero mira el lado positivo ahora sabes un poco del triste y oscuro pasado de Lili aunque aun queda mucho por descubrir sobre su pasado :)**_

 _ **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**_

 _ **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**_

 _ **Nos vemos ;)**_


	10. La sala de Kanato

Una vez en casa Lili se dirigió hacia su cuarto todavía metida en sus pensamientos y cuando llegó se tiró boca abajo a la cama mientras resoplaba un poco por lo cansada que estaba.

Después de un rato decidió darse la vuelta mirando al techo intentando dejar la mente en blanco pero sus recuerdos iban y venían sin parar lo que la agobiaba pero algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Lili.- Dijo una voz desconocida pero claramente era femenina ya que se escuchaba dulce, fina y suave.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó fríamente Lili poniéndose rápidamente de pie y alerta.

-No te preocupes yo no soy tu enemiga.- dijo la mujer apareciendo junto a la ventana.

Era una mujer muy bella con ojos rojos cual rubíes, pelo blanco como la luna atado con un pequeño moño a un lado de su cabeza pero dejado pelo suelto y con una piel blanca y delicada como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Lili aun sin fiarse de la mujer pero un poco más relajada ya que no parecía una amenaza pero igual se mantuvo alerta para que las apariencias no la engañasen.

-Me llamo Christa y estoy aquí para advertirte.-dijo la mujer con lo que parecía preocupación.

-Ah, ahora que recuerdo usted es la mujer de la torre ¿no?- Dijo Lili ignorando por un momento lo dicho por Christa, a lo que la mujer solo pudo asentir pero cuando parecía que iba a hablar Lili la interrumpió.- Por cierto gracias por la visita pero no me importa de lo que vaya a advertirme yo enfrentaré el problema cuando venga.-

-Eso es muy valiente de tu parte pero no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte y lo que está por venir no es un problema que puedas resolver sola necesitaras ayuda.- dijo Christa sonriendo un poco por la osadía de la chica.

-Siempre he resuelto mis problemas sola no necesito ayuda de na...- refutó Lili pero fue interrumpida por Christa.

\- Siento interrumpirte pero no me queda tiempo, Lili tienes muchos enemigos que codician y temen tus poderes unos los conoces y otros se esconden entre las sombras cúbrete las espaldas pues el más peligroso de todos está cada vez más cerca y espera su momento para poder herirte con la guardia baja, este enemigo no es como otros que has tenido es demasiado poderoso incluso para ti, necesitas ayuda...- dijo Christa con cara de preocupación pero según hablaba su figura se hacía menos visible y su voz cada vez más lejana hasta que se dejó de escuchar.

-Pues podrías haberme dicho quién era ese enemigo- refunfuñó Lili mientras analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras dichas por Christa.

Poco después mientras Lili se encontraba de nuevo tumbada en la cama pero con sus sentidos alertas por la advertencia de la mujer, Ayato entro abriendo la puerta sin pararse a tocar haciendo que Lili con agilidad se levantara y se pusiera en posición de ataque con un cuchillo que había escondido debajo de la almohada mirando hacia Ayato quien se había quedado paralizado pensando que le iba a atacar pero al ver que Lili volvía a dejar el cuchillo bajo la almohada y relajaba su postura él despertó del trance y frunció el ceño en señal de enfado.

-¡Como osas atacar a ore-sama!- reclamó Ayato indignado.

-No te ataqué solo me preparé para hacerlo pero eso no hubiera pasado sino hubieras entrado así por lo tanto ha sido tu culpa.-Dijo Lili indiferente.

-Es lo mismo estuviste a punto de atacar a ore-sama- Dijo el egocéntrico.- Además que tú seas agresiva no es mi culpa, yo puedo entrar como y cuando quiera es mi casa.-

-No es lo mismo y realmente la casa es de Karl y sino de Shuu que es el mayor no tuya pero si te refieres a que es tuya porque vives aquí entonces ahora también es mía.- respondió con aburrimiento- bueno y ¿a qué has venido? O solo viniste a molestar porque si es así ya te puedes dar por muerto.- se adelantó Lili antes de que Ayato le respondiera unas de sus tonterías de "niñito rico con demasiado ego" según Lili.

-Reiji me obligó a venir a buscarte, la cena ya está servida y no quiere que te retrases-Respondió a regañadientes. -No es como si yo deseara verte, humana estúpida- refunfuñó Ayato en un susurro para que Lili no lo escuchara mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Te escuché!- gritó Lili haciendo que Ayato desapareciese para no enfrentarse a ella ya que sabía que perdería.- Es que acaso nunca se van a enterar de que no soy humana.- pensó Lili en voz alta mientras negaba con la cabeza con resignación y se cambiaba de ropa por una más cómoda ya que aún tenía puesta el uniforme.

Ya cambiada bajo al comedor donde ya estaban empezando a comer y se sentó entre Kanato y Shuu quien parecía haberse dormido nada más empezar a comer lo que hizo suponer a Lili que comer era demasiado esfuerzo para alguien tan vago.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo Reiji enfadado por su falta de educación.

-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y ya te he avisado muchas veces que me da igual lo que digas o las normas que pongas como que tengo que llegar a una hora específica, yo haré lo que yo quiera y si no te gusta te aguantas porque yo no voy a cambiar.- Respondió fría y borde Lili por lo enfadada que estaba con todo el mundo por lo que le había pasado durante el día.

-Valla que humos.- comentó Laito riéndose recibiendo a cambio una mirada oscura de parte de Lili que hizo que se quedara callado pero eso no impidió que los otros sí se quejaran de su humor.

-Qué mala educación.- susurró Reiji sabiendo lo que le esperaba si le oía.

-Tsk... Para ver estúpidas peleas por el mal genio de la humana me voy- dijo el thundere de Subaru enfadado levantándose.

-Ya he dicho muchas veces que no soy una humana como la estúpida de Yui.- dijo con enfado Lili a lo que Yui solo respondió con una mirada de odio que nadie vio excepto Lili pero esta la ignoró.

-¡Y yo ya he dicho que no me importa!- gritó Subaru rompiendo la pared con su puño para luego desaparecer.

Lili quería seguir respondiendo para descargar su frustración y enfado pero al ver que se había ido decidió seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado pero con ira en su interior.

-Dime Teddy ¿Qué tú también quieres saber que es Lili y crees que es una muñeca muy rara y estúpida? Sí, yo también lo creo.- dijo Kanato hablando con su oso de peluche como si este le contestara.

-Me dices rara y estúpida a mí cuando eres tú quien habla con un feo oso de peleche que encima se cae a trozos.- respondió cruel Lili haciendo que Kanato se enfadara, cogiera el tenedor con el que estaba apuñalando la carne y se lanzara contra Lili pero ella que lo había estado esperando se defendió rápidamente con un ágil movimiento y luego atacó con esa misma agilidad dejando a Kanato inmovilizado contra el suelo mientras él se retorcía intentando escapar y atacarle a ella.

Al final fueron separados por Laito, Ayato y Reiji mientras Shuu seguía dormido pero en un momento de la pelea se había movido hacia un sofá que había cerca.

Kanato disgustado y llorando recogió a Teddy que se había caído durante la pelea y corrió a su cuarto.

-Pídele perdón.- dijo Reiji con un tono autoritario.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? A sido su culpa, no me pienso disculpar- Dijo Lili todavía demasiado enfadada y agitada por la pelea Kanato tenía más fuerza de la que parecía sobre todo cuando estaba enfadado.

-Debes disculparte sino no parará durante todo el día y...- Reiji siguió dándole motivos a Lili para que se disculpara durante un buen rato hasta que Lili enfadada se levantó.

-Muy bien iré a disculparme con el mocoso pero cállate de una maldita vez.- Gritó Lili exasperada mientras salía corriendo para no tener que volver a escuchar a Reiji regañándola.

Buscó en la habitación de Kanato pero al parecer no estaba ahí así que se dispuso a buscarlo por toda la mansión hasta que llegó a una sala en la que nunca antes había estado.

La sala estaba llena de lo que parecían unas muñecas de cera con vestidos de novia todas bien pintadas y hermosas, Lili tan ensimismada estaba observando detalladamente las muñecas que no se dio cuenta de que Kanato se había puesto a su lado hasta que habló.

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kanato a quien aparentemente se le había pasado el enfado.

-Sí, lo son.- dijo Lili todavía distraída mientras seguía observando a las muñecas.

-Son las antiguas novias sacrificadas.- dijo tenebrosamente Kanato haciendo que si alguien lo hubiera oído habría salido corriendo sin si quiera mirar atrás.- ¿No te gustaría ser como ellas? Te pondría en el centro por esa preciosa y delicada piel que tienes y te cuidaría mucho.-Preguntó Kanato acercándose más a Lili y preparándose para perseguirla cuando corriera como siempre hacían todas pero Lili no era igual a todas esas humanas que correrían por sus vidas aunque supieran que ya no tienen oportunidad de vivir.

-Sí, me encantaría.- dijo Lili girándose hacia Kanato haciendo que este se quedara confundido con su respuesta ¿acaso ella quería morir?-Sin embargo no puedo ser una de tus muñecas, yo no soy como ellas.-dijo Lili con lo que parecía ¿tristeza? Pero Kanato lo entendió mal y se enfadó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te crees superior? ¿Crees que no merezco que seas una de mis muñecas ?- dijo Kanato enfadado y preparándose para atacarla pero lo siguiente que dijo lo dejó estático.

-No, no me creo superior, al contrario, creo que nunca podré tener la belleza que ellas poseen, la pureza que se reflejan en sus ojos ya muertos, yo nunca podré ser así Kanato, mi alma y mi cuerpo son repulsivos y están llenos de corrupción lo único que haría sería estropear esta magnífica colección con una muñeca que hace mucho que fue rota.- se sinceró Lili expresando todos sus pensamientos cuando ella miraba a esas preciosas muñecas porque ella creía que si bien había mucha gente malvada ella era la peor, era alguien que no merecía nada y que no podía salir de la oscuridad porque ese era su lugar.

-No te entiendo, tu piel es completamente suave, blanca y delicada, tienes una buena figura y unos rasgos faciales muy bellos, es más, todo en ti es bello que es lo que tú ves tan horrible que yo no puedo ver.- Dijo muy confundido mientras analizaba a la chica pero cuanto más la observaba más guapa la veía, él no entendía que eso tan horrible en ella que él no conseguía ver por más que lo intentara.

-Sígueme, te mostraré.- dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Kanato hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Kanato en donde ella le indicó que se sentara en la cama para después quitarse la camisa.

-¿Q-que estas ha...-tartamudeó Kanato al ver que Lili se quitaba la camiseta y se dirigía a la cama donde estaba sentado pero entonces cuando Lili inesperadamente se dio la vuelta dejando su espalda mirando hacia él, y entonces vio algo que lo dejó mudo, la espalda de Lili tenía unas horribles cicatrices en su espalda no había sitio en la espalda que no estuviera marcado por una. Kanato perdido mirando a las cicatrices las acarició con suavidad y desabrochó el sujetador que le impedía seguir viendo las cicatrices haciendo que a Lili le recorriera un escalofrío y se encogiera un poco ya que nunca se las había enseñado a nadie. Entonces Kanato observó que algunas eran más grande y anchas lo que indicaba que fueron heridas más profundas y dolorosas lo que no se imaginaba es hasta qué punto.

-Sí, lo sé, son horrorosas estoy llena de ellas en alma y cuerpo el único motivo por el que no las habíais visto es porque mis brazos y mi cara son los únicos no marcados y lo demás siempre está tapado por la ropa por eso creíste que era bella como ellas pero eso no es cierto pues si solo fueran marcas en mi cuerpo no serían tan horrorosas pero cada marca significa un recuerdo, una acción horrible, repugnante y asquerosa contra de mi cuerpo y que terminaban calando en mi alma.

Kanato quien normalmente no sentía nada que no fuera odio e ira excepto cuando hablaba con Teddy o comía dulces extrañamente se compadeció por ese dolor que reflejaba su voz aunque era difícil de distinguir entre esa fría voz, allí estaba tan difícil de detectar como de doloroso y entonces Kanato le dio la vuelta observando y tocando al igual que las de la espalda, otras cicatrices por el estómago y el vientre parecían hechas por un cuchillo.

-No son horrendas, son hermosas porque no nada más hermoso que alguien que pasa por su peor momento pero se mantiene cuerdo pasar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar y aun así levantar la cabeza en señal de orgullo eso es la verdadera belleza.- dijo Kanato intentando reconfortar a Lili.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no estoy loca ahora?- dijo sin convencerse de lo dicho por él.

-Porque conozco la locura de primera mano y tú no para nada loca.- Dijo Kanato justo antes de desaparecer de la habitación dejando a Lili acostada en la cama pensando en lo dicho por Kanato y sin saber muy bien porque le había contado todo eso a él pero igualmente se sintió bien poder descargar un poco de su sufrimiento.

* * *

 **Lo siento, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero entre los exámenes y que no podía utilizar el ordenador no pude subirlo como compensación el próximo intentare que esté para el sábado y como máximo para el domingo.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **lulita:** **Oh me halagas XD na, ahora enserio muchas gracias este tipo de reviews me animan mucho.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	11. El vago y los peluches

Al cabo de unas horas Lili decidió ir a visitar a Kanato para darle las gracias por esas frases que le habían ayudado mucho y también para disculparse por lo que había pasado durante la cena ya que al final se le olvidó. Así que por segunda vez en el día se dirigió a la habitación de Kanato.

Caminó por los pasillos pensando en cómo podía disculparse sin dañar mucho su orgullo pero por culpa de anda distraída tropezó con algo, pensó que podría ser la alfombra que se había doblado o algo tirado por el suelo pero sorprendiéndola se encontró con Shu quien al parecer se había cansado demasiado en el camino hacia su cuarto y se había tirado al suelo o que simplemente le gustaba dormir en el suelo cosa que por experiencia propia ella sabía que no era muy cómodo o al menos eso esperaba Lili porque la otra opción era que se había puesto ahí para molestar a todo el que pasase cosa que como fuera cierta le iba a costar muy caro así que decidió preguntarle.

-Shu, se puede saber qué haces en el suelo.- dijo Lili sentándose bien ya que recién se había caído.

-Dormir, es que estas ciega o simplemente eres estúpida- Dijo Shu con voz adormilada mientras abría un solo ojo con el que miraba a Lili fijamente para comprobar su reacción.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Me acabas de llamar ciega y estúpida?- preguntó Lili con una voz helada y con un poco de ira.

-Oh y además sorda.- dijo Shu viendo como aumentaba la ira de Lili haciendo que sonriera interiormente.

-No, no estoy sorda solo esperaba por tu bien que no hubieras dicho eso pero al parecer no te vas a librar.- dijo con una fría ira completamente terrorífica para luego lanzarse sobre él pero Shu en un movimiento rápido y bien planificado la cogió de las muñecas y se las dejó inmóviles sobre su cabeza mientras inmovilizaba sus piernas con las suyas dejando a Shu encima de Lili con ella completamente acorralada mientras intentaba soltarse pero se acabó cansando y decidió tranquilizarse y buscar una salida para esta situación pero por dentro seguía muy enfadada pero esta vez consigo misma porque había cometido dos errores muy grabes que en otros tiempos le hubiera costado la vida y no podía permitírselo. Su primer error fue subestimar al rubio y su segundo error fue perder los nervios y dejarse manejar emocionalmente haciéndola ser impulsiva, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible por culpa de sus recuerdos y por culpas de los hermanos Sakamaki así que decidió que tenía que ser más cuidadosa y volver a ponerse su máscara antes de que se la rompieran y todo su pasado la engullera.

Mientras tanto Shu observó cómo los gestos de Lili cambiaban hasta ponerse de nuevo su fría máscara él sabía que la había pillado desprevenida llevaba unos días así y su curiosidad lo estaba matando ella era un misterio, un misterio que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir, eso era muy extraño ya que llevaba años sin que nada le interesara pero Lili era un caso aparte alguien excepcional fuerte, valiente, inteligente, letal, hermosa y muchas otras cosas más que hacían que no pudiera sacársela se la cabeza, al principio aunque estaba interesado decidió alejado pero por casualidad cuando buscaba un sitio donde dormir o algo de comer o molestar a Yui vio como daba clases con Reiji y como tenía esa pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, como bailaba con Raito y por último sus cicatrices en la espalda que no hacían más que aumentar aún más dudas, así que decidió actuar pero sabía que ella estaba alerta y era peligrosa así que se preparó y sabiendo que después de enseñar las cicatrices estaba con la guardia baja lo aprovechó.

-¿Que eres? ¿Quién fuiste? y ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó Shu directo al grano.

-Al parecer te subestimé, pero algo falla en tu plan.- dijo Lili mientras miraba fijamente los ojos profundos y azules de Shu que parecían te hacían perderte en ellos pero Lili se concentró evitando que eso pasara- dime Shu ¿de verdad creías que iba a contestar tus preguntas tan fácilmente, que me iba a rendir?-

-No, la verdad es que no pero no tenía otra manera de acercarme a ti sin que me mataras por preguntar- contestó Shu sonriendo de medio lado divertido por la situación y sabiendo que Lili no tardaría en liberarse.- además no pierdo nada por probar.-

-Te equivocas hay unas cuantas maneras de acercarte a mí son difíciles pero menos peligrosas que la que escogiste tú- dijo Lili invirtiendo posiciones mientras hablaba todavía fría pero ya se había relajado más e incluso se estaba divirtiendo un poco con el juego.- y eso de que no pierdes nada sí que es completamente erróneo ya que podrías perder mucho si me hicieras enfadar de verdad.-

-Tal vez sea cierto pero al menos lo he conseguido, estás hablando conmigo ahora mismo y además estoy seguro de que te estas divirtiendo en este jugo de poder.- dijo Shu quien nada más termino de hablar intentó despistar a Lili y volver a colocarse en encima pero Lili no lo permitió y estuvieron forcejeando hasta que terminaron sentados y mirándose mutuamente como habían quedado lo que los hizo reír un poco pero para ellos que nunca reían eso era mucho. Shu tenía la ropa desarreglada y el pelo despenado al igual que Lili pero ella al tener el pelo más largo lo tenía aún más enredado al final Shu se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara pero ella ignorando la mano se levantó ella sola y lo miró mientras seguía sonriendo débilmente.

-vaya al parecer al bloque de hielo le gustan los juegos- dijo Shu burlón y con la medio sonrisa de antes.

-Y al parecer el vago es más fuerte de lo que creía.- dijo Lili también un poco burlona.

Y así se despidieron siguiendo cada uno su camino Shu hacia algún sitio donde dormir y Lili hacia la habitación de Kanato mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo.

Nada más llegar entró sin llamar a la puerta y se encontró con Kanato sentado alrededor de una mesa donde estaba servido el té y unos dulces, en la silla al lado de él estaba su inseparable oso Teddy y en las otras sillas había otros peluches de diferentes tamaños y animales aunque el que más le gusto fue uno que tenía forma de conejo.

-¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?- dijo Kanato un poco enfadado, al parecer su humor cambiaba con facilidad.

-Sí sé, pero no tengo ganas de tocar así que te aguantas.- Dijo Lili borde mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse pero empezando con el pie izquierdo.

-¡pues entonces no entres y punto! - gritó Kanato irascible, la verdad es que estaba enfadado porque no conocía ese sentimiento que tenía cuando Lili se acercaba era muy débil pero muy extraño y agradable pero como no lo conocía lo temía ya que de la ignorancia es de donde nace el miedo.

-No me grites y cállate que tengo que decirte algo- dijo Lili un poco nerviosa porque sabía que iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada por pasado, eso no hacía que se sintiera incómoda.

-Tú no tienes derecho a...- dijo Kanato pero fue cortado por Lili.

-Muy bien yo he venido a disculparme.- dijo Lili sorprendiendo a Kanato pero enfadandolo.

-No necesito que mientas diciendo que de verdad lo sientes, escuché lo que dijeron Reiji y tú.

-Vale lo acepto al principio solo quería disculparme para que Reiji me dejara en paz, pero ahora si me quiero disculpar de verdad.

-¿Y por qué antes no y ahora sí? - dijo desconfiado.

-Porque me has ayudado con tus palabras y no huyendo por mis horribles cicatrices y eso te lo agradezco y ahora que me has mostrado esa parte de ti me ha hecho sentir culpable, traté a algo que tu aprecias mucho como algo insignificante y me arrepiento mucho por ello.

-Muy bien pero deberás pedir perdón a Teddy y hacerme un pastel.- dijo kanato aceptando las palabras sinceras de Lili.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Lili sin vacilación y se acercó hacia donde estaba el peluche.- Siento mucho haberte insultado Teddy.-

-¿Sabes? normalmente no dejo que nadie le hable a Teddy pero tú eres diferente y a Teddy le caes bien así que siéntete afortunada.-dijo Kanato seriamente a lo que Lili solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina seguida de Kanato.

-Quédate en el comedor o en tu cuarto.- ordenó Lili.

-Pero yo quiero ver como se hace la tarta.- dijo Kanato quejándose y dando a entender que si no lo dejaba iba a hacer una rabieta como un niño pequeño.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa el sabor y te prometo que si te vas y esperas pacientemente te comerás la tarta más sabrosa que te has comido en tu vida ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Y si me quedo?-preguntó Kanato.

-Será una tarta normal, rica pero no especial.

-mmm... De acuerdo pero como no lo cumplas lo pagaras.- dijo Kanato con una voz terrorífica a lo que Lili no le dio importancia.

-Sí, si ahora asegúrate que nadie me moleste por dos horas.-

-¡Vale! ¡Vamos Teddy nadie pasará!- dijo Kanato con su voz normal mientras reía y salía corriendo con impaciencia.

Al cabo de dos horas Lili terminó la tarta a la que le había echado su ingrediente secreto y se dirigió al comedor ya que por allí se escuchaba la voz de Kanato quien al parecer se estaba peleando con sus hermanos.

Cuando llegó se encontró con todos los hermanos gritándose entre sí excepto Shu quien solo se encontraba "dormido" como siempre, pero unos pocos minutos después todos se callaron y la observaron atentamente.

-¿Ya está lista?- dijo Kanato adelantándose a todos.

-sí, ¿pero qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Lili curiosa.

-Todos quieren MI tarta y es mía solo mía ¿verdad Teddy?- dijo Kanato mirando a todos mal para luego cortar un trozo de tarta y probarla haciendo que se sorprendiera estaba realmente deliciosa, Lili cumplió su palabra era la mejor tarta que había probado nunca.

-Sí, bueno es tuya pero sería educado compartir.- dijo Reiji ajustándose las gafas y mirando la tarta atentamente al igual que todos los demás hermanos.

-Ore-sama quiere la tarta- dijo egocéntricamente Ayato como sí que la quisiera ya significara que se la tenían que dar.

-No seas malo comparte hermanito, que yo también quiero un trozo de tarta hecha por Kitty-chan aunque sería mejor si me la diera ella.- dijo Laito con su voz pervertida.

-¡No! Es mía.- dijo Kanato con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que Lili suspiró cansada por todo el día.

-¿Y si la compartes y mañana te hago otra solo para ti?- preguntó Lili intentando terminar con esa situación llena de gritos que le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

-¿Me harás otra igual de rica?- preguntó Kanato mirando a Lili.

-sí, le pondré mi ingrediente secreto.-dijo Lili cansada y con ganas de irse a su cuarto a dormir.

-¿y cuál es el ingrediente secreto?-pregunto Kanato.

-Es secreto.- dijo Lili.

-Sino me lo dices no comparto.- dijo Kanato a lo que Lili suspiró de nuevo.

-Unas gotas de mi sangre por eso no te lo haré muy a menudo.- y con esas palabras de Lili todos los hermanos miraron la tarta con deseo y curiosidad pues esta contenía la preciada de sangre que si bien solo unos pocos la habían probado todos la habían olido en el laboratorio de Reiji y solo olerla ya les daba sed.

 **Y bueno esto es todo sé que hasta el próximo cap y tal y como prometí lo subí el lunes aunque un poco tarde y ya prácticamente es martes pero igual cuenta XD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Cande1:** **gracias y aquí está el siguiente**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	12. Una noche de insomnio

Después de que todos comieran de la tarta con el ingrediente "secreto" pero nada más terminar su trozo todos miraron a Lili con ansias de más pero ella negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto a descansar y aunque sus instintos decían que corrieran tras ella ninguno fue tan estúpido como para hacerlo pues sabían que eso era muy peligroso para su salud incluso si estaba cansada.

Y mientras que ellos se dispersaban y fantaseaban con poder volver a probar su sangre pero esta de vez directa de la vena, Lili se acostó en su cama pero de nuevo los recuerdos la atormentaban y no le dejaban dormir y así se quedó por horas mirando al techo, saliendo a la terraza y dando vueltas por su habitación cada vez más cansada que antes pero incapaz de descansar.

Y sin soportar estar más tiempo en su habitación decidió salir a dar una vuelta distraída acabó en la sala de música donde había bailado con Laito pero con algo diferente que solo lograba vislumbrar debido a la oscuridad así que curiosa se acercó hasta que se dio cuenta que era una persona acostada en el suelo contra la pared, persona a la que reconoció instantáneamente pues era el único que conocía que podía quedarse "dormido" en cualquier parte.

-Shu, ¿se puede saber qué haces durmiendo aquí?- dijo Lili agachándose a su lado y moviéndolo un poco pero atenta de lo que podría hacer pues no le dejaría que le hiciera dos veces el mismo truco y sin poder evitar que su voz sonara a regañina.- tienes tu habitación a tan solo unos pasos o tan solo tendrías que aparecer allí ¿tan vago eres que ni eso puedes hacer?- siguió regañándole pero esta vez con voz cansada.

-Qué ruidosa eres iceberg cada vez te pareces más a Reiji- dijo adormilado mientras hacía su sonrisa ladeada todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Y me lo dice el vago de su hermano te recuerdo que los hermanos siempre tienen aunque sea lejano un cierto parecido.- dijo Lili

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shu esta vez abriendo uno de sus preciosos ojos azules ignorando su comentario.

-No podía dormir y decidí dar una vuelta -dijo Lili tan cansada que termino por sentarse al lado de Shu.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente Shu aunque pensaba que no le respondería.

-Porque los recuerdos no me dejan.- respondió Lili sorprendiendo a Shu y a sí misma pero estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por ello a lo que Shu solo asintió pues no quería presionarla y que se marchara, lo cierto es que él veía a Lili como un animal salvaje con el cual si no te acercas despacio te atacará y huirá pero si lo haces lenta muy lentamente sin hacerle sentir acorralado conseguirás que incluso él o ella en este caso se acerque a ti por curiosidad y te deje acariciarla pero que cualquier paso en falso la haría huir lejos y que fuera más difícil volver a acercarte tanto a ella.

Al rato cuando había surgido un agradable silencio con el único murmullo de la música de los cascos de Shu Lili sin darse cuenta terminó cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Shu quien también había cerrado los ojos pero los abrió y observó a Lili que parecía que estaba dormitando así que muy despacio y silenciosamente se quitó uno de sus cascos y se lo puso a Lili que despertó y se tensó pero al rato se volvió a relajar y se quedó dormida por primera vez en la noche en paz siendo seguida por Shu al poco tiempo.

Pero entonces a través de su sueño Lili escuchó una voz a lo lejos cantando una canción que se le hacía conocida pero que debido a la lejanía no conseguía identificar pero lo que si podía diferenciar era esa voz hermosa, tanto que no pudo contener su curiosidad se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Shu le volvió a colocar su casco y fue acercándose más y más hasta que vio a Kanato sentado en la barandilla cantando la canción llamada "Scarborough fair", la canción que siempre le cantaba su madre cuando era un bebe.

Vosotros diréis que no debería acordarse pero Lili no tenía solo una fantástica memoria sino que para una persona que ha pasado por tantas penurias, y que los únicos momentos felices de su infancia fueran con su madre biológica y sería muy cruel que al menos no se le quedaran grabados en la memoria esos pequeños momentos aunque lo cierto era que ella misma los había suprimido con los otros recuerdos para evitar sentir nada pero al igual que con pequeños estímulos podía recordar los malos también podía recordar los felices y por suerte en este caso fue uno de los buenos recuerdos.

*Flashback*

Se encuentran una niña de apenas 2 años y la que parece ser su madre en un cuarto un poco pequeño pero acogedor.

Desde la cama la pequeña y hermosa niña veía con expectación a su madre pero al ver que ella tan solo la arropaba se entristeció.

-Mamá, ¿no vas a cantar?- preguntó la niña cosa que a cualquiera le resultaría extraño pues ¿cómo iba una niña de dos años a hablar tan bien? Sencillo, según los humanos solo es posible siendo una niña superdotada pero hay otra manera que no mucho creen y es que se desarrolla de forma diferente cosa que aunque no os lo creáis no es extraña por una simple razón la niña no es humana y por lo tanto no se desarrolla de la misma manera que ellos.

-Sí mi niña, si voy a cantar nunca te dejaría sin tu canción de buenas noches pero deberías aprender a ser más paciente, no siempre te darán lo que quieras cuando quieras e incluso a veces ni siquiera te lo darán- Respondió la madre con una sonrisa maternal mientras le enseñaba cosas de la vida pues siempre pensó que es mejor enséñale como es la vida desde un principio pero un poco más suave.

-Sí mamá, la próxima vez seré más paciente.- dijo la niña mientras asentía efusivamente pero seguía impaciente porque su madre le cantara.

La madre sonrió y miro con condescendencia y decidió cumplir el capricho de su hija por una vez sin reprocharle que sea tan impaciente cosa que al ver la personalidad de su hija supo que no podría cambiar.

Durante la canción la niña se intentó mantener despierta pero la voz de su madre la inducía a dormir así que sin poder evitarlo se durmió como todas las noches en las que su madre le cantaba.

-¿Crees que se salvará?- preguntó un hombre con un tono de tristeza y preocupación que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras la mujer cantaba.

-No lo sé cariño, pero ella decidirá su camino lo único que podemos hacer por ella es enseñarle valores, como protegerse y ante todo como sobrevivir.- dijo la mujer también con un tono de tristeza mientras besaba la frente de su hija y se marchaba de la habitación con su esposo.

*Fin flashback*

Lili sin poder contenerse cantó junto a Kanato quien se sorprendió por su hermosa voz per siguió cantando y esta vez mientras miraba fijamente como ella levantaba su cabeza hacia la luna haciendo que la luz se reflejara en su piel y sus ojos plateados.

-¿Cómo sabes esa canción? Es muy antigua.-Dijo Kanato rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado cuando terminaron la canción.

-Mi madre me la cantaba cuando era niña, siempre me pareció preciosa.- respondió Lili- ¿Y tú cómo la conoces?-

-Mi madre me obligaba a cantarla.- respondió Kanato sin saber por qué se lo había contado.

-Así que ambos conocemos la canción gracias a nuestras madres pero ambas la enseñaron de formas completamente distintas.

-Eso es injusto ¿por qué a ti te la enseñaron de mejor forma que a mí?- preguntó Kanato enfadándose y haciendo ver lo bipolar que era.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que sea injusto si bien es cierto que me la enseñó de una manera muy bonita esa canción siempre me recordará al día de su horrorosa muerte.- dijo Lili un poco triste pero escondiéndolo. - es parecido al dicho "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con él ya que si amas y luego lo pierdes solo te queda el dolor de un corazón roto pero si nunca has amado no sufrirás por ese dolor ya que te mantienes en la ignorancia de qué es el amor la cual muchas veces es la más placentera y agradable.

-Pero entonces jamás habrás conocido el amor, el amor de una pareja, el amor de una madre.- Dijo Kanato lleno de deseo por obtener esos tipos de amor aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta.

-Cierto pero tampoco conocerás el dolor de perderlos ese dolor desgarrador que se queda grabado en tu mente para siempre.

-Supongo.- asintió Kanato mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su oso.

-Es tarde, ¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó Lili un poco curiosa por si le sucedía lo mismo que a ella aunque esas ojeras le hacían deducir que sí.

-Nunca duermo, y tú ¿Qué haces despierta?- dijo Kanato también curioso ya que las otras noches no la había visto por allí a esa hora.

-No podía dormir y tu canción me llamó la atención así que vine a escuchar desde más cerca y a ver quién cantaba.- respondió Lili.- dices que nunca duermes pero ¿no hay nada que te ayude a hacerlo?-

-Mmm... La verdad es que no he probado muchas cosas pero una vez me contaron un cuento y funcionó pero yo no me acuerdo de ninguno.- respondió Kanato intentando recordar algún cuento pero hacía demasiado que no le contaban uno.

-Bueno, se podría decir que yo sé uno pero no es realmente un cuento sino como llegué a nacer, es decir, mi origen pero mi madre siempre me lo contaba como un cuento.- dijo Lili mientras admiraba las estrellas y seguía recordando a su madre.- Yo siempre le decía que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto y tuve razón pues el final estaba equivocado el cuento no termina con un "y fueron felices para siempre" yo misma lo terminé contando la pura verdad y haciendo que un cuento feliz pasara a uno trágico.

-Esos son los cuentos verdaderos, ¿me los podrías contar?- dijo Kanato deseoso por escuchar el cuento sobre Lili que le resolvería muchas dudas sobre ella.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría escucharlo.- dijeron el resto de los Sakamakis que se habían despertado o llamado la atención de los que estaban despiertos al oír su preciosa voz.

-Sí como queráis, hace mucho que pasó y así dejareis de decirme humana o preguntarme qué soy constantemente.- Dijo Lili mientras se dirigía al salón para estar más cómodos siendo seguida impacientemente por todos los hermanos.

 **Bueno y esto es todo si lo sé le dejé en la parte más emocionante cuando por fin vais a saber que es y sé que me quedó más corto de los normal pero es que si no me iba a quedar muy largo así que he tenido que cortarlo por ahí igual espero que es haya gustado tendréis que esperar al próximo fin de semana que desde ya aviso que voy a intentar subir cada finde a menos que tenga demasiado exámenes.**

 **Y lo siento por retrasarme un día ya lo tenía escrito pero me surgió un imprevisto y no pude seguirlo pero bueno aquí lo tenéis.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	13. El origen de Lili (Parte 1)

Ya en el salón Lili se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiró pensando en cómo le iba a costar contar la historia pero era mejor contársela y que así la dejasen tranquila.

-Bien- dijo observando a todos los hermanos que ya se encontraban sentados viéndola fijamente.- lo cierto es que no sé cómo empezar pues nunca conté la historia y no recuerdo por donde empezaba mi madre cuando me la contaba.-

-Pues empieza por el principio- dijo Subaru.

-Ya claro como si eso fuera sencillo, antes tendré que calcular cual es el verdadero principio para que os enteréis bien ¿no crees?- dijo Lili mientras seguía pensando.

-Cuéntalo ya, ore-sama está impaciente.- dijo Ayato sacando a Lili de sus pensamientos y haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Antes que nada voy a advertiros-dijo Lili-primero, no podéis interrumpirme, las preguntas al final o cuando haga una pausa, segundo, la historia será larga así que si no queréis escucharla ya podéis iros y tercero que os quede muy claro que no volveré a repetirla así que deberéis estar atentos ¿entendido?-

-Sí, pero solo por curiosidad ¿qué pasa si infringimos esas "normas"?- preguntó Laito con su típica sonrisa pervertida pues no dejaba de ver el cuerpo hasta que Lili lo miró con oscura frialdad haciendo que este por miedo le dirigiera la vista a su cara en vez de a su cuerpo.

-Simple, que dejo de contar y me vuelvo a mi habitación.-dijo Lili indiferente sin darle mucha importancia.

-De acuerdo, cumpliremos tus normas.-aseguró Reiji.

-Bueno creo que ya sé por dónde empezar así que allá vamos.- dijo Lili mientras volvía a suspirar mientras se adentraba en el mundo de sus recuerdo aunque la mayoría no lo vivió ella sino sus padres ella era la que mejor conocía la historia y por eso estaba segura de que si alguien quisiera enterarse bien de la historia ella era la persona idónea, pero lo que no iba a contarles es lo que venía tras la historia, su pasado no se lo contaría a ellos pues eso solo haría que la miraran con pena o con asco cosa que no estaba dispuesta a permitir pero Lili aún no sabía lo que la esperaba.-

 ***Escena retrospectiva***

Mucha gente podría decir que esta historia comienza con el nacimiento de una preciosa niña pero estarían contándola mal pues la verdadera historia comienza muchos años antes de que la niña naciera, mucho antes de que los propios padres estuvieran en este tenebroso mundo.

Esta historia comienza poco después de la creación de todos los seres de este mundo lleno de contrariedades como la felicidad y la tristeza, el placer y el dolor, algo hermoso y algo horrible aunque ninguna de estas cosas podría existir sin la otra pues como puedes apreciar la felicidad si nunca conociste la tristeza y como puedes decir que estás triste sin haber conocido la felicidad, mucha gente afirma que es posible pero no es cierto pues solo cuando has conocido la felicidad puedes llegar a experimentar la verdadera tristeza, pues después de sentir la felicidad lo que más te puede entristecer es perderla pero por desgracia siempre se perderá pues esta es como el viento efímera, lejana, algo que puedes sentir pero no puedes controlar y que cuando la dejes de sentir será cuando conocerás a la tristeza que también se irá y volverá así es la vida a unos les toca más felicidad y a otros más tristeza pero si no han conocido el contrario no será un verdadero sentimiento pero eso solo lo entenderán cuando les pase y ahora diréis que a que vino esta oscura reflexión del mundo, ¿que tendrá que ver con esta historia?, pues la verdad es que mucho pues esta historia está llena de esa gente pero esa gente no eran humanos sino hadas, sí, hadas, no leísteis mal pero no esas que de los cuentos que son diminutas y se dedican a cuidar a la naturaleza y a ayudar a la gente , estas eran completamente diferente pues estas hadas eran caprichosas, egoístas, malditamente hermosas e inteligentes pero demasiado orgullosas y en lo único que se relacionaban con otros seres era para burlarse de ellos por su incapacidad mental pues ellas en su ego siempre se creían a sí misma "buenas", "puras" , es decir, perfectas pues ellas tenían el privilegio de escuchar y pedir ayuda a la naturaleza, uno de los muchos dones concedidos por su diosa creadora de todos los seres aunque cada uno tenía uno en especial ese don lo compartían todas las hadas y por tanto ellas se creían superiores.

Durante muchos años esto se mantuvo así, las hadas por encima de todos los seres, siempre pasándolo bien y llenas de felicidad mientras los demás seres se podrían en la oscuridad la mayoría se quejaba pero nadie se atrevía a atacar a las hadas estas tenían demasiado poder pero una raza o mejor dicho un vampiro que se negó a rendirse y se dedicó a esperar su momento para atacar mientras reunía tropas consiguiendo movilizar a toda su raza.

Y entonces las hadas creyendo que eso seguiría así por siempre bajaron la guardia durante una fiesta dedicada a la naturaleza y el vampiro aprovechando la ocasión atacó.

Fue una verdadera masacre pues cuando la primera gota de sangre de hada cayó y los vampiros probaron tan exquisita sangre que dejó a todos sedientos de más y no solo porque se habían estado alimentando de animales y seres inferiores que apenas los alimentaban sino porque la sangre de hada era como una droga que además de hacerlos más fuertes los hacía adictos cada vez deseaban más y más y mientras los vampiros se hacían con el poder empezó la caza de hadas, durante años se dedicaron a cazarlas, casi todos los seres las intentaban atrapar unos por dinero, otros para obtener un heredero poderoso pues todo el mundo sabía que no había ser que pudiera engendrar a otro más poderoso que las hadas sobre todo si se mezclaban con otras razas poderosas pero hubo pocos casos pues se suicidaban antes de llegar a luz o nada más ser atrapadas y el último motivo era por supuesto su sangre que aunque quien más la deseaban eran los vampiros los otros seres también la querían por las capacidades de curación que daba pero solo servía si estaban vivas una vez que morían su sangre dejaba de tener poder.

Las hadas asustadas suplicaron ayuda a la madre naturaleza pero está al ver que habían descuidado a los otros seres y lo egoístas y negros que se habían vuelto sus corazones se negó a ayudarles y entonces desesperados pidieron ayuda a los otros seres pero más que pedir la exigieron y a cambio recibieron otra negativa, cada vez más desesperados al ver que su raza se estaba extinguiendo se tragaron su orgullo y de rodillas suplicaron piedad pero por puro resentimiento las otras razas siguieron negándose, así que sin esperanza volvieron al refugio que habían construido a esperar su pronta muerte pero la madre naturaleza apiadándose de sus hijos predilectos les perdonó y les dio el poder de ir a otro mundo que había creado exclusivamente para ellos también eligió a un guardián de corazón puro al que puso una marca que haría que se diferenciara de las demás hadas y concediéndole el don de la inmortalidad para que vigilara el portal y que una vez pasaran que nadie saliese a no ser que tuviera un motivo correcto, un motivo que no viera por él o ella mismo sino por otro ser.

Y así las hadas consiguieron escapar a otro mundo, con el paso del tiempo las hadas en este mundo se convirtieron en mitos y leyendas hasta que pasaron a ser simples cuentos pero mientras tanto en el otro mundo las hadas se enfrentaron entre sí pues algunas de ellas llenas de odio querían venganza contra los vampiros y su diosa por no ayudarlos desde un principio y tanto llenaron su corazón de odio que pasaron de la luz a la oscuridad, sus dones cambiaron y lo que antes sanaba ahora dañaba pero de una forma diferente a la que dañaban las otras lo que causó que se dividieran en hadas oscuras y hadas de luz pero al igual que en este mundo cuando pasó el tiempo las historias sobre este mundo pasaron a ser mitos y el único que sabía que no lo eran es el guardián inmortal quien por orden de su diosa, no intervino en las guerras entre las hadas de luz y oscuridad quienes ya no lo luchaban por venganza sino por simple tradición, a los más pequeños se les enseñaba a odiar a sus contrarios y desde que se habían separado nunca había existido híbridos entre ambos bandos no hasta que los generales más fuertes de ambos ejércitos se conocieron.

Se encontraba una muchacha joven con de pelo albino y ojos grises cualquiera que la viera la describiría como una hermosa mujer que aparentaba ser tan delicada que con solo rozarla te daría miedo poder romperla pero las apariencias engañan pues si te fijabas bien podías ver en sus manos se notaba que trabajaba pues no eran lisas y suaves sino duras y listas para empuñar un arma en cualquier momento la cual casi pasarías por desapercibida por la distracción que creaba la mujer pero a su lado se encontraba una preciosa espada enfundada en una funda llena de piedras preciosas de todos los colores.

La chica se encontraba admirando un lago frente al que estaba sentada mientras cantaba, en sus ojos se reflejaba emoción por esa bella visión de la luna reflejando en ese lago pero estaba opacada por una frialdad que te helaba el alma.

Pero repentinamente se escuchó el sonido del crujido de una rama a su espalda lo que hizo que a una velocidad y agilidad vertiginosa la chica sacara la espada de su funda y apuntara al hombre de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Vaya, bonita espada rayo de luna.- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres ser oscuro?- preguntó la chica con frialdad intentando no alterarse por el "apodo" que le había puesto esa hada oscura.

-Pues lo cierto es que solo paseaba hasta que una preciosa voz llamó mi atención.-dijo mientras sonreía galantemente pero todavía con burla.- oh por cierto que maleducado de mi parte ni si quiera me presente me llamo Erick ¿y tú rayo de luna?-

-Pues ya te puedes ir y deja de llamarme rayo de luna o te mataré.- dijo la chica mirando a Erick fijamente y acercaba más su espada al cuello de Erick pero él le llamaba la atención y por eso no le atacó todavía pero no podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer más tiempo teniendo una conversación con él. Su curiosidad era muy fuerte pero ella pudo más o menos esconderla y normalmente eso hubiera servido para esconderla de cualquier otro pero no de Erick quien sonrío al ver su dilema interno.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Si te describe perfectamente eres como una luz blanca que resplandece en la oscuridad es perfecto para ti pero si no deseas que te llame así tendrás que decirme tu nombre.-dijo Erick intentando que le dijera su nombre.

-Bien, pues si no te vas tú, me iré yo.- dijo mientras bajaba su espada que aún seguía apuntando a su cuello y se dirigió hacia los árboles sin bajar la guardia pues no se fiaba que la atacase por la espalda.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora? Por favor, quiero conocerte sé qué tú también has sentido esa conexión.- dijo Erick revelando el verdadero motivo que lo había traído allí, pues aunque no mintió diciendo que su voz le llamó la atención, no concretó diciendo que no podía resistirse por mucho que lo intentó.

-Mi nombre es Rina.-dijo la chica cuando Erick estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que le contestara debido a que la estaba viendo difuminarse entre la oscuridad del bosque de su alrededor pero cuando le contestó no pudo hacer más que sonreír y tirarse al suelo de espaldas sin poder sacársela de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Rina no estaba mucho mejor solo podía pensar en la cita del día siguiente aunque cada vez que su mente decía cita negaba y se corregía diciendo que solo era una reunión para satisfacer su curiosidad y que después del siguiente día no volvería a verlo pero interiormente sabía que volvería verlo muchas otras veces y que cada vez estaría más feliz de verlo aunque eso por ahora era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Tan distraída iba que cuando llegó a su poblado no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante hasta que le habló.

-Buenas noches Rina, ¿estás bien? Pareces muy distraída.- dijo un hermoso hombre de cabellos albinos al igual que Lili pero con unos ojos azules como el cielo lo que hizo despertar a Rina de su ensueño.-Has estado a punto de chocarte conmigo.

-Oh sí, perdona Jack, estaba pensando en unas estrategias y no me di cuenta.- mintió Rina sin que casi se notara pero Jack la conocía bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo pero también sabía que aunque preguntara no se lo diría por lo que tendría que descubrirlo por sí mismo, así que optó por seguirle la corriente.

-No pasa nada, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Es tarde.- dijo Jack preocupado.

-Eh, no, no hace falta ya sabes que puedo defenderme por mí misma.- dijo un poco despistada al principio pero después volvió a su apariencia fría de siempre señaló a su espada con orgullo.

-Sí, lo sé aún recuerdo el golpe de esta mañana.-dijo mientras sonreía al ver que SU Rina había vuelto en sí.- ¿te apuntas mañana a otra práctica de lucha?-

-¿Por la mañana?-preguntó Rina dudosa.

-No, es por la tarde, por la mañana está cogido el campo para entrenar a los nuevos.- dijo Jack.

-Oh pues, lo siento Jack, no voy a poder ir tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo Rina recordando que había quedado con Erick.

-Una pena me encanta entrenar contigo.- dijo Jack mientras fruncía un poco el ceño por la negativa pero no quería presionarla.- Bueno, que tengas dulces sueños Rina.-

-A mí también me gusta mucho entrenar contigo.-dijo Rina para que quedara claro.-buenas noches a ti también Jack.-

 ***Fin flashback***

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno aquí dejo la primera parte ya que como dije esta historia es muy larga y sinceramente no pensé que me quedaría tan larga pero queda bien así solo que la corté y aun así me quedo un poco largo y me queda mucha historia que tendréis que esperar al próximo fin de semana.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Cande1: Sí lo sé tardo un "poco" en descifrar un misterio pero así queda más emocionante o al menos a mí me gusta más así. XD**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	14. El origen de Lili (Parte 2)

Y allí se encontraban los Sakamakis mirando y escuchando atentamente, cosa rara en ellos, ya que aunque todos empezaban a preguntarse cosas de la historia no dijeron nada pues deseaban seguir escuchando esa cursi pero muy interesante historia

-Haber antes de que me interrumpáis, ¿Alguna pregunta?- paró Lili al ver la cara de confusión de los Sakamakis.

-Ore-sama quiere saber qué tiene que ver todo este cursi cuento romántico entre dos razas que se odian con tu pasado- dijo Ayato expresando la duda de todos los Sakamakis.

-Acaso no escucháis o que, ya os dije que no es mi pasado sino mi origen y obviamente si hablo de mi origen tengo que hablar de cómo se conocieron mis padres y por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a tenerme a mí.- dijo Lili como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-Pero ¿quién es tú padre Jack o Erick?- preguntó Kanato confuso pues durante la historia Lili recalcó los pensamientos posesivos de Jack.

-Eso ya lo veréis solo diré que la causa de gran parte de la tragedia que le sucedió a mi familia fue por los sentimientos de uno de los dos.- Bueno ¿alguna otra pregunta o puedo seguir con la historia?-

-Sigue.- dijeron rápidamente todos los hermanos impacientes por saber lo que sucedería.

 ***Flashback***

Al día siguiente Rina como siempre se encontraba haciendo su rutina de entrenamientos hasta que Jack llegó e intentó sorprenderla pero ella como siempre no se sorprendió ni se asustó pues sus sentidos le habían advertido de que alguien se acercaba pero lo reconoció al instante y dejó que el como todas las mañanas intentara sorprenderla aunque no sirviera de nada.

-Buenos días Rina, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?- dijo Jack sonriendo ampliamente mientras la miraba ejercitarse.

-Como siempre.- respondió indiferente Rina.

-Tú, siempre tan alegre.- dijo suspirando y acercándose a ella y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Deja de revolverme el pelo es irritante- ordenó Rina frunciendo las cejas y mirándolo fríamente.

-¡Pero si te encanta! Además es tu culpa por ser tan pequeña y adorable.- dijo mientras volvía a sonreír pero esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta que tenía enamoradas a todas las hadas hembras e incluso algunos machos del campo de entrenamiento, bueno a casi todas pues para Rina el tan solo era su mejor amigo aunque eso siempre puede cambiar.

-Lo que tú digas.- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada un poco sonrojada por los halagos pues aunque era la mejor y más fría soldado del ejército era muy tímida cuando le hacían halagos y Jack lo sabía perfectamente ya que llevaban juntos desde niños.

-¡Qué mona! Te has puesto colorada pareces un tomate.- dijo burlándose de ella.

-¡Cállate!- dijo mientras intentaba no sonrojarse, sin éxito, y lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo pero Jack ignorando esa mirada la levantó y se la colgó al hombro como un saco de patatas.- ¡Hey! ¡Bájame!-

-No quiero.- dijo entre risas empezando a caminar.

-Se puede saber a dónde me llevas.-dijo suspirando Rina después de cansarse por haberse resistido durante un rato para que la bajara.

-¡Oh! al fin lo preguntas-dijo burlonamente ya que realmente le encantaba provocarla, ver ese lado que solo le mostraba a él ese en donde dejaba de ser una fría e impasible chica y se convertía en una chica tímida y modesta pero con carácter, es decir, toda una tsundere pero lo que él no sabía es que pronto no sería el único que podría verla así.

-Me lo vas a decir o no.- dijo Rina ya verdaderamente enfadada.

-Ya, ya tranquila no te enfades, solo era una broma, vamos a ir a ver a los nuevos reclutas, el comandante nos ha pedido el favor de que vayamos para darles esperanzas.-Dijo Jack de lo más tranquilo.

-Pero ¿porque tengo que ir? yo no he aceptado además no tengo ganas de ver a los mocosos nuevos seguramente se pondrán a cuchichear sobre nosotros, es molesto.- dijo Rina apoyada en la espalda de Jack.- ¡Y me quieres bajar de una maldita vez!- dijo volviendo a enfadarse al recordar que seguía colgada en su hombro.

-Y por eso el comandante me pidió que te convenciera.- dijo ignorando su queja para que la bajara.

-Esto no es convencer es obligar.- refunfuñó Rina.

-Es lo mismo.- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no lo es!- gritó exasperada.

-Contigo sí pues con lo terca que eres es imposible convencerte y la única manera es obligarte a aceptarlo además ya estamos aquí así que no importa.- dijo sonriendo sabiéndose ganador de la discusión a lo que Rina tan solo suspiró y una vez frente al campo de entrenamiento él la bajo.

-Al fin me bajaste ya se me estaba empezando a subir la sangre a la cabeza.-Le regañó Rina fríamente.

-Tan poco es para tanto además a lo mejor te viene bien que te llegue algo de sangre al cerebro para que dejes de ser tan tonta.- dijo de nuevo burlándose de ella y empezando a caminar a paso rápido hacia el interior del edificio para evitar que consiguiera golpearle cuando explotara de furia.

-¿Yo, tonta? Mira aquí el más débil y sin cerebro eres tú, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que de los dos yo soy la mejor tanto en inteligencia como en capacidad física.- dijo fríamente sorprendiendo al chico que quien tan solo sonrió desafiante pues eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella era su impredecible forma de ser que ahora se mostraba desafiante, retándolo a contradecirla.

-De eso nada yo soy más fuerte y los exámenes no demuestran la inteligencia de cada uno.- dijo aceptando el reto mientras seguía sonriendo y mirándola de forma desafiante.

-Quizá tengas más fuerza pero yo soy más ágil y rápida y estás en lo cierto los exámenes no demuestran la inteligencia pero las tácticas imprevistas durante una lucha sí y sabes que las mías son las mejores de todo el ejército.- dijo Rina mientras sonreía levemente y seguía a Jack.

-Si claro, que te parece si me lo demuestras delante de los nuevos.- dijo Jack consiguiendo su objetivo principal, que Rina demuestre su fuerza ante los reclutas nuevos para darles la esperanza de tener a un soldado invencible en su bando.

-Si piensas que no me dado cuenta de que ese es tu objetivo significa que eres más estúpido de lo que creía pero de todas maneras acepto el reto prometo darte la paliza de tu vida delante de los nuevos y no solo un golpecito como la última vez- dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo y burla reflejando en sus ojos.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, te voy a ganar.- dijo Jack aun sabiendo que era casi imposible por no decir imposible ganarle pero al menos no se lo pondría fácil.

-Ya veremos.- dijo parándose al lado de Jack pues al parecer ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento por lo mocosos que se encontraban corriendo en círculos para calentar aún recordaba cuando ella era uno de ellos e iba la primero compitiendo como siempre con Jack.

\- Buenos días señor.- saludaron ambos al ver al comandante acercarse mientras hacían un gesto militar de saludo.

-Buenos días generales es un placer que hayan decidido ayudarme.- saludó el comandante haciendo el mismo gesto.- ¡Cadetes formen filas y saluden a los generales Rina y Jack los mejores soldados de todos nuestro ejército!- gritó haciendo que todos cumplieran sus órdenes y miraran con admiración a los generales pues todo el mundo había escuchado de ellos, eran los mejores soldados que se haya visto desde hace muchos años sobretodo Rina, decían que Rina era la más rápida, ágil e inteligente tanto que nadie podía si quiera compararse con ella excepto que su compañero y fiel seguidor Jack que no se quedaba muy por detrás en la destreza física además ambos tenían un total control sobre sus poderes pero lo que más diferenciaba a Rina de todo los demás es el poder de controlar el fuego azul, poder exclusivo que tan solo puede poseer una única hada durante toda su vida hasta que muera y pase al siguiente nunca ha existido más de una con este mismo poder en un mismo tiempo por lo tanto Rina era venerada por haber sido bendecida por la diosa madre cosa a lo que ella nunca le dio importancia pues solo lo usaba en caso de necesidad con sus otras capacidades le valía.

Al poco rato el comandante les pidió que hicieran una demostración de sus capacidades haciendo una lucha entre ellos que aceptaron gustosos y durante unas horas se mantuvieron peleando recibiendo y dando golpes ante todo los cadetes pero finalmente Rina salió vencedora después de un combo de golpes que le dio a Jack por tan solo distraerse un segundo, segundo que fue suficiente para que Rina aprovechara y la diera una patada en el estómago haciendo que le faltara el aire y agachara la espalda dándole la oportunidad a Rina de darle un rodillazo en la cara dejándolo confuso por el golpe y dándole tiempo de que Rina se pusiera a su espalda y le hiciera una llave tirándolo al suelo y dejando a todos los cadetes con la boca abierta.

-Me-me rindo.- dijo Jack falto de aire y con dificultad haciendo que Rina lo soltara y le ayudara a levantarse mientras sonreía levemente orgullosa de haber cumplido lo prometido, darle una paliza frente a los cadetes.- No hacía falta cumplir lo de darme una paliza ahora pensaran que soy débil.- le susurró Jack a Rina un poco divertido pues sabía que eso iba a pasar.

-Yo cumplo lo que prometo.- Dijo Rina en un frío susurro un poco burlón pero de eso no se daría cuenta nadie excepto Jack quien sonrió pero la sonrisa se le esfumó al ver que Rina se dirigía hacia el comandante seguramente porque se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Comandante lo lamento pero debo irme tengo cosas que hacer, ¿le importa si me retiro?- dijo Rina al ver que si seguía así llegaría tarde a su cita con Erick.

-no, claro puede reti... - dijo el comandante pero paró de hablar al ver que Rina ya se había ido.- Vaya sí que tenía prisa ¿tú sabes qué tiene que hacer?- preguntó hacia Jack pero al ver que el muchacho ya se había ido siguiendo a la chica simplemente suspiró y les gritó a los cadetes que siguieran con el entrenamiento lo cuales seguían embobados después de ese gran espectáculo.

Mientras tanto Rina ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa para arreglarse aunque ella se dijera a sí misma que era una tontería innecesaria y que no era una cita para que tuviera tanta urgencia para arreglarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué cosas tienes que hacer enana?- dijo Jack sacando de sus cavilaciones a Rina.

-Unas, deja de insultarme y lárgate de una vez.- dijo fríamente disponiéndose a entrar a su casa.

-Sino me lo dices te seguiré.- dijo Jack haciendo que Rina se asustase de la posibilidad de que la descubrieran y que los altos mandos lo considerarían traición, la encerrarían y a Erick le iría aún peor aunque eso a ella no debería preocuparle o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer ella misma.

-No lo harás además no te tiene que importar lo que haga o deje de hacer, largo.- dijo aún más fría para esconder sus temores.

-Pues claro que me importa, a mí me importa todo lo que hagas porque yo...- dijo Jack agarrando a Rina por el antebrazo y callándose justo a tiempo para no confesarse pero Rina tan solo se soltó y entro a su casa dejándolo allí plantado.

Y al anochecer Rina ya se había escapado del poblado y se encontraba frente al mismo lago por supuesto armada pues aunque había aceptado venir aún no se fiaba completamente de él.

-Viniste, pensé que no lo harías.- dijo Erick sorprendiendo a Rina haciendo que esta por instinto sacara su espada.- tranquila rayo de luna, mira yo he soltado mi arma en el suelo no soy una amenaza.-

-Deja de llamarme así ya te dije mi nombre, utilízalo.- ordenó fría Rina bajando la espada y guardándola en su funda pero manteniéndose alerta.

-No puedo rayo de luna, me gusta llamarte así te pega mucho y soy el único que te llama así lo que me hace especial.- dijo sonriendo coqueto haciendo que la chica se tensara y frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y cómo sabes por qué nadie más me llama así?- dijo un poco burlona alzando su cabeza en señal de orgullo.-

-Porque te he investigado un poco y al parecer eres la general más fuerte de todo tu ejército y venerada por tu poder por lo que seguramente nadie excepto ese compañero tuyo te pondría poner un apodo sin morir y con ese cerebro tan estúpido que tiene no creo que nunca se le vaya a ocurrir algo tan ingenioso.- dijo todavía sonriendo aunque al mencionar a su compañero puso cara de desagrado.

-Acosador- susurró Rina insultándolo con un ligero sonrojo por todo lo que podría saber de ella -¿Y cómo sabes que no te mataré a ti?- dijo recuperando la compostura y volviendo a su actitud anterior sorprendiendo a Erick por los rápidos cambios de actitud que tenía y que le hacían parecer más "adorable" a sus ojos.

-Porque sé que sientes curiosidad por mí e incluso algo más que no te atreves a aceptar aún y también porque aunque lo intentaras no podrías ya que yo soy el mejor soldado de mi ejército y poseedor del poder del fuego azul.- dijo sorprendiendo a Rina y dejándola sin palabras pues eso para ella era imposible nunca habían existido dos personas con el poder del fuego azul ¿o acaso es posible y por eso tenían esa conexión?

-Im-imposible.- dijo Rina aún sin creérselo.

-Nunca digas que algo es imposible rayo de luna.- dijo mientras levantaba su mano que estaba incendiándose con un fuego azul aunque su cara no mostraba dolor alguno.

 ***Fin de flashback***

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí está el nuevo capítulo siento mucho la espera pero por motivos personales que han hecho que este un poco depre y por lo tanto sin ganas de escribir y los exámenes no me permitieron seguir de nuevo lo lamento y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y antes que nada avisare que realmente no pretendía que la historia fuera tan larga pero según escribía más ideas se me venían a la cabeza y por ello se me alarga tanto así que creo que su origen durara uno o dos capítulos más y luego seguiré con los hermanos si ven que es demasiado aburrido o algo avísenme pues esta historia y sus personajes están totalmente sacadas de mi imaginación y al no tener nada que ver con los Sakamakis y eso me siento un poco insegura respecto a esta pero bueno ya me dicen.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Cande1:** **gracias espero que siga igual de interesante ^. ^**

 **Mariana03:** **siento mucho la espera y gracias por tu review me animó mucho** **.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	15. El origen de Lili (Parte 3)

Lili paró un momento y mientras tanto los Sakamakis la miraban impacientes y un poco confusos por lo que Lili al verlos decidió concederles un poco de tiempo para sus preguntas y así calmarse un poco y poder volver a encerrar aún más profundos los sentimientos que clamaban por salir al recordar a sus padres.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Lili.

-Si es tan especial el poder que tus padres poseían y tú, como lo demostraste al incendiarme cuando traté de ponerte normas, tienes el poder ¿significa que es hereditario?- dijo Reiji algo molesto al recordar ese día pero sin perder la curiosidad.

-No realmente, pues según las creencias de las hadas lo elige la diosa madre y no tiene que ver con la sangre pero en la familia de mi madre lo tuvieron desde su abuela hasta mí a diferencia de las anteriores que tuvieron algún descendiente con ese poder y ninguno más por eso la gente creyó que era porque mi familia estaba bendecida y cuando mi madre nació todo el mundo la esperaba con ansias de que se entrenara para que fuera aún mejor guerrera que mi abuela, pues con los anteriores no pudieron entrenarlos hasta que los encontraron más o menos con 7 años pero al ya tener localizada a la próxima bendecida pudieron entrenarla antes.- respondió Lili con indiferencia.

-Espera, entonces a tu madre la entrenaron desde que nació- dijo asombrado Subaru.- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Estaban de acuerdo?-

-No, pero los obligaba la ley si no lo hacían se convertían en traidores y conseguían al niño o niña de todas maneras por lo que nadie se atrevía a negarse pero como ya he dicho el caso de mi madre fue diferente. Los otros padres tuvieron más o menos el tiempo que tardara el antecesor en morir, quién moría al poco de que naciera el siguiente perdiendo sus poderes y cediéndoselo al mismo tiempo al niño o niña, una vez que los padres supieran que sus hijos poseían el poder tenían la obligación de entregarlos para que entrenaran y se hicieran grandes soldados que les permitieran ganar esa interminable guerra, aunque a la mayoría se los quitaban dejando a los padres destrozados y por ello la mayoría de los padres intentaban ocultarlos pero cuando ya no podían esconder la evidencia de sus poderes, es decir, cuando los poderes eran totalmente parte del niño o niña y el antecesor había muerto, se los quitaban y los padres sin tener más opción tenían que aceptarlo sin reprochar. Sin embargo esto solo sucedía si los padres tenían suerte y los vecinos no se chivaban antes de que el niño adquiriera los poderes en su totalidad.- dijo Lili seria recordando todo lo que le contó su madre durante el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella.

-¿Tan duros eran esos entrenamientos?- preguntó Kanato apretando a su oso.

-Sí, no solo cogían a esos niños de tan solo siete u ocho años, en el caso de mi madre con siete meses de vida, sino que los llevaban a una especie de cárcel en donde le ponían pruebas día a día para entrenar su cerebro, sus capacidades físicas y sus poderes, si fallaban en las pruebas eran severamente castigados, en la mayoría de los casos con pasar sin comer un par de días, dormir a la intemperie en caso de ser invierno o llover, castigos físicos que los dejaban completamente muertos a la mañana siguiente que seguían teniendo que hacer más pruebas. Los castigos dependían de la gravedad de sus faltas o de que tan mal lo habían hecho durante las pruebas del día.- dijo Lili- Bueno ¿alguna pregunta más?

-No- dijeron los Sakamakis con ganas de que Lili siguiera su historia.

*Flashback*

Día tras día, mes tras mes Rina y Erick quedaban y se conocían más hasta que acabaron profundamente enamorados aunque a Rina le costase reconocerlo al principio así que confusa y nerviosa después de muchas insinuaciones por parte de Erick se debatía entre confesarse o no, pero finalmente la noche llegó.

Rina fue corriendo hacia el claro del lago impaciente por llegar y olvidar su reciente pelea con Jack. Pero cuando llegó, no encontró a nadie, esto la desanimó y se sentó mirando hacia el lago pensando que finalmente Erick se había cansado de ella y su actitud, pero antes de poder seguir pensándolo alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó Erick en un susurro cerca de su oreja haciendo que Rina sonriera y se sonrojara ligeramente.

-No sé, tal vez... El estúpido con él que he quedado y llega tarde.- Dijo Rina entre feliz y molesta.

-Si pero amas a este estúpido.- volvió a susurrar Erick pero esta vez con un tono aún más seductor consiguiendo su objetivo de poner nerviosa a Rina.-

-¿¡Q-Que d-dices idi-idiota!?- gritó Rina completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no es cierto?- susurró con tono ronco Erick.

-T-tal vez...- susurró Rina pero en un movimiento rápido Erick la había girado y se encontraban perdidos en los ojos del otro pues esta vez Erick quería una respuesta firme.

-Dime Rina, ¿tú me amas?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a su boca.- Esta vez no me valdrá con una vaga respuesta.-

-Sí, te amo con toda mi alma al punto que daría todo lo que soy y tengo por ti.- respondió sonrojada Rina directamente y en alto después de tantos meses los sentimientos que se negaba a admitir.

-Yo también te amo rayo de luna.- respondió Erick mientras que terminaba de eliminar el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios el cual era mínimo y acercarla con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

Después de confesar su amor terminaron acostándose juntos pero a pesar de que todo parecía ir bien después de esa hermosa noche, fue esa en la que todo cambió. Jack que ya estaba empezando a sospechar debido al cambio de actitud de Rina y decidió descubrir que sucedía esa noche, siguiendo su rastro la encontró riendo y a medio vestir con un hada oscura.

Erick y Rina se encontraban tan ensimismados con el uno con el otro que no oyeron a Jack acercarse y él lleno de odio y celos se abalanzó contra Erick, quien se puso en guardia y esquivó rápidamente el golpe de muerte pero no evitó que lo hiriera.

-¡Jack, no!- gritó Rina al ver a su mejor amigo comenzar a luchar contra su ahora novio.- ¡Basta!-

-¡Rina como has podido! ¡Has traicionado a todo el pueblo!- dijo Jack alejándose de la lucha para poder gritárselo mientras la veía a los ojos con odio y tristeza.- Nos has traicionado a todos solo... ¡Solo para estar con una asquerosa hada oscura!- dijo al principio bajando la voz para después volver a gritarle con ira.

-¡Mejor que con un hada remilgada de luz!- gritó Erick ya enfadado él también y comenzando a pelear contra Jack, causándole una herida en el ojo seguramente dejaría una marca para toda la vida.

Rina miraba con preocupación cómo peleaban los hombres que más amaba, ella sabía que debía tomar una decisión pero ¿cuál es la decisión correcta? Seguir su corazón y ayudar a Erick traicionando así a su pueblo y a su mejor amigo, casi hermano o traicionar a su amado y volver a una vida sin sentimientos para intentar ganar una guerra sin sentido.

Finalmente se decidió.

-¡Basta!- gritó Rina poniendo en medio de la pelea pero por desgracia uno de ellos se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, Jack había lanzado un ataque que no podía frenar y que terminó por herir gravemente a Rina en el hombro.

-¡Rina!- gritaron ambos a la vez mientras soltaban las armas y corrían hacia ella.

-Tranquilos, no es nada, he recibido heridas peores.- dijo Rina jadeando por el dolor con una media sonrisa pero de repente Jack empezó a llorar mientras se lamentaba y le pedía perdón muchas veces como si estuviera en shock.

-¡Ya basta, estúpido! No solucionas nada llorando como un bebé- dijo Erick enfadado- ¡Lárgate! Yo voy a llevarla a que la curen.- Jack reaccionó al escucharlo y su sangre hirvió.

-¡Ni hablar! Yo la llevaré con su pueblo donde pertenece, allí la curaran.-dijo convencido.

-Yo conozco a gente que cura mucho mejor que los idiotas de tu pueblo y ella no pertenece ya a tu pueblo a ahora ella me pertenece y yo a ella y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.-dijo Erick con voz profunda y ronca que hacía temblar al más valiente excepto a Rina claro.- Ni tu pueblo, ni el mío y ni mucho menos tú podrá alejarla de mí.- terminó esta vez con la voz un poco burlona haciendo enfadar a Jack quien estuvo a punto de saltar contra él de nuevo.

-Ya basta, dejad de pelear me iré con...- dijo Rina con voz débil pero dudando al final mientras miraba a uno y al otro hasta que se llenó de determinación y miró a Jack quien se puso feliz y se acercó a Rina.- Jack... lo siento...- dijo bajando la cabeza causando que Jack se parara en el acto y la mirara con los ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor que rápidamente se transformó en rabia.

-¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras ¡vete con ese perro asqueroso! -dijo volviéndose para que no vieran su dolor pero no sin antes lanzar a Erick una mirada de odio- Por el respeto y amor que te tenía no te detendré por traición hoy pero a partir de ahora tú no eres más que mi enemiga.- dijo parándose un momento y tan solo girando un poco el cuerpo para poder verla por última vez.- adiós... Rina.- dijo esta vez susurrando y ya más lejano pero tanto Erick como Rina alcanzaron a oírlo. Eso fue lo que más le dolió a Rina como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón y sin poder aguantar más estalló en un llanto desgarrador que resonaron por toda la hermosa y silenciosa laguna que nunca antes había parecido tan desolada y triste daba la impresión de que incluso el entorno se compadecía de la pobre hada, esto dejó a Erick con el corazón encogido por el dolor de su amada.

Él rápidamente se acercó y la cargó teniendo cuidado con su herida mientras la consolaba mientras ella se agarraba a él con fuerza y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Meses más tarde...

En una casa alejada de todo y todos tan solo rodeada de árboles y animales se encontraban Erick y una Rina muy nerviosa. La vida de Erick y Rina empezaba a mejorar ambos se encontraban felices pues estaban juntos y no dejarían que nada los separa o hiriese. A pesar de la tristeza de Rina durante las primeras semanas por perder a su mejor amigo, Erick había estado a su lado consolándola y animándola haciendo que se enamorara aún más de él y fuera aún más feliz a su lado pero ahora tenía miedo no sabía que iba a pasar ¿la dejaría? ¿Se iría y la dejaría sola? Lo cierto que esos miedos no deberían estar pues él se había mantenido a su lado durante su peor tiempo pero era tenía que decirle algo cambiaría sus vidas.

-Erick tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo seria Rina aguantándose los nervios.- ven, por favor.-

-¿Qué sucede rayo de luna?- dijo preocupado.- ¿te encuentras mal? Aún no te has curado totalmente es mejor que descases, mira porque no te tumbas y yo voy a traerte la comida- siguió Erick sin dejarla hablar.- no me rechistes te sientes mal y tienes que descansar así que...-

-¡Erick, quieres callarte de una vez! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- le interrumpió con poca paciencia Rina y le miró mal para que se callara cuando le iba a contestar haciendo que este asintiera y ella suspirara- estoy embarazada.-

-¿¡que!? ¿De verdad?- dijo Erick a lo que Rina asintió con la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimas callándoles por las mejillas-¿por qué lloras rayo de luna?- dijo susurrando mientras la abrazaba- Acaso crees que no te querré más por ponerte gorda.-dijo bromeando haciendo que ella se riera y le pegara en el brazo aún con lágrimas.

-¿No te iras?- pregunto Rina un poco temerosa.

-Ni hablar, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, ni tú, ni nuestro bebé.- dijo Erick susurrándole al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.- te amo Rina y me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo y de todos los que existan.-

-Yo también te amo Erick.- dijo dándose la vuelta para darse un amoroso y no muy casto beso.

Y así Rina y Erick se mantuvieron en paz y felices junto a su querida hija durante 5 años alejados de todos los peligros pero esa paz no duraría para siempre el pasado siempre vuelve y ellos habían dejado demasiadas puertas abiertas. Demasiada gente les buscaban y ellos lo sabían pero harían lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su amada hija Lili a quien ambos bandos buscaban después de haberse filtrado la noticia de su nacimiento, la hija de los mejores soldados de ambos bandos, los bendecidos por la diosa y con las mejores capacidades de todas las hadas reunidas en una niña aún lo suficiente pequeña y manejable para entrenarla y hacerla un soldado, el mejor soldado de la historia de las hadas una mezcla prohibida entre un hada oscura y una de luz.

 **En el poblado...**

-¡Comandante! ¡Comandante!- dijo un sargento entrando a la cabaña donde se encontraban reunidos los rangos más altos del ejército de las hadas de luz.

-¡Como se atreve a entrar a mi cabaña de esa manera sargento!- dijo el comandante con una cicatriz en el ojo mirando con odio al sargento quien dio un paso atrás y se puso a temblar, muchos morían por mucho menos, el comandante era conocido por ser el más sanguinario.

-Lo-lo sient-to mu-mucho, señor.- dijo tartamudeando pero al ver que lo miraba aún peor se apresuró a darle la noticia.- Los hemos encontrado.-

-¿A quiénes?- preguntó con un tono de autoridad.

-A Rina la traidora y a Erick el terror oscuro se encuentran en una cabaña en el bosque entre el territorio de las hadas oscuras y el nuestro se nos ha informado que las hadas oscuras también conocen su localización y están preparándose para ir.- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bien, pues tenemos que apresurarnos en atrapar a Rina y a la niña.- dijo un hombre mayor que formaba parte del consejo que dirigía a todo el pueblo.

-¿Y al hada oscura señor?- preguntó el recluta.

-Lo mataremos y si la traidora se resiste también.- dijo el comandante sonriendo sádicamente.

-Sí, comandante Jack, estaremos listos en una hora.- dijo el sargento marchándose rápidamente para evitar seguir tentando a la suerte.

 ***Fin de flashback***

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí tenéis el capítulo siento mucho la espera ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente así que no tardaré en subirlo espero que os haya gustado y aunque no me gusta ponerme tan cursi me salió así pero bueno también tiene su parte dramática XD y como veis el próximo capítulo será el último respecto a su origen y el más importante. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y si pensáis que lo alargué demasiado o algo por el estilo.**

 **También doy las gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o han seguido la historia.**

 **PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo siento mucho y que acepto críticas constructivas o consejos ya que esos me ayudaran a mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
